


Not Wanheda, Wamplei

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Being an Asshole, BAMF Clarke Griffin, BAMF Echo (The 100), BAMF Ontari (The 100), Cruel Clarke Griffin, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Clarke Griffin, Dark Echo (The 100), Dark Ontari (The 100), Death Clarke Griffin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Clarke Griffin, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sadism, Sadistic Clarke Griffin, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Unredeemable Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: VERY DARK AND OOC CLARKE GRIFFIN. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A STORY WITH A TON OF PLOT THAT STICKS TO CANON, THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU.Clarke Griffin was born on The Ark. For her entire life, she was forced to suffer for a decision her mother made that Clarke paid the price for. After Clarke's mother turns in Clarke's father, Clarke is broken. She is arrested for aiding her father and is placed in a prison cell until she can be executed when she turns eighteen. While imprisoned, Clarke is visited by a mythical being who gives her an offer...Translation - Clarke becomes death itself.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Ontari, Clarke Griffin/Ontari/Echo, Ontari/Echo
Comments: 50
Kudos: 130





	1. Everybody Has Their Someone, Just Gotta Look And See

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am sure many of my readers absolutely hated 7x13 of the 100. I can understand why but I disagree. It is quite possibly my favorite episode of The 100 to date. However, with that being said, I am strongly against anyone flamming the writers, cast, and crew of the show. It is okay to hate it but don't take out that frustration on other people.

****

**Chapter Title is from ‘Life’s a Mess’ by Juice WRLD ft Halsey.**

**  
Not Wanheda, Wamplei**

**Description:** Clarke Griffin was born on The Ark. For her entire life, she was forced to suffer for a decision she paid the price for. After Clarke’s mother turns in Clarke’s father, Clarke is broken. She is arrested for aiding her father and is placed in a prison cell until she can be executed when she turns eighteen. Clarke is visited by a mythical being who gives her an offer…

 **Tags:** Evil!Clarke, Death!Clarke, Dark!Clarke, OP!Clarke.

 **Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Ontari

 **Texts:** Normal(Normal exposition and dialogue), _Italics(Trigedasleng or other foreign languages),_ **Bold(Personal thoughts or mental communication)**.

 **Rating:** Rated M for extreme violence and language. 

**Chapter One(The Ark)**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

**HEED THE TAGS CAREFULLY BEFORE READING.**

Clarke sighs. The cell she sits in is barely big enough for her to walk around in. For the past few months, she has done her best to remain physically in shape but that is very difficult when the only exercises she can do in her cell involve her strength, not her endurance. 

Her anger with her mom still has not left her. Her mom tried to blame Clarke’s father’s death on Wells. Clarke had taken one look at Wells and known that he wasn’t capable of what her mom was trying to make her think he did. The moment she had come to the horrible conclusion that it was her mother was the one who turned her father in, she had stopped considering Abby Griffin her mother. 

Clarke keeps her eyes focused on the picture she is drawing on the ground, a beautiful image of the glowing sky, and what Clarke imagines a forest to look like. The sun and clouds stand out in the bright sky with the light they emit beautifully incorporated into the woods on the ground. 

Suddenly, the prison cell she is in gets much colder than it normally is. A cool breeze blows through the cell and Clarke gasps in shock as the shadows in her cell come together to form a humanoid form. “ _Clarke Griffin…_ ” A raspy voice hisses. 

Clarke slowly rises to her feet, her knees shaking as she takes in the wraith-like figure. “Wha-what do you want?” Clarke asks, trying to keep her voice steady.

The wraith coughs out a chuckle, the sound sending shivers down Clarke’s spine. “ _We have mutual beliefs Clarke Griffin and I am here with an offer for you.”_ The voice says.

Clarke’s eyes widen, “Wha-what are you?” She asks, unable to keep the fear out of her voice this time.

The wraith rasps out words that Clarke will never forget, “ _Why, Clarke Griffin, I am what every person fears but none can escape from. I am the current embodiment of death._ ”

Clarke gasps, “The embodiment of death? What does that even mean? Death isn’t personified. It is just something that happens naturally to everyone. It is inescapable.”

The figure coughs out another chuckle, “ _You are correct that death is inescapable but you are also wrong. I am the current Embodiment of Death, therefore death is personified to some degree._ ”

Clarke slowly feels her normal bravery and confidence return to her, “Why are you here? What offer could you have for me?” She asks.

The figure chuckles, “ _It seems I have chosen well. You face death head-on with no fear.”_ The figure pauses for a second before looking back at her. “ _Well, to put it simply, Thelonious Jaha is at this very moment using his power as the Chancellor of the Ark to bypass the age of death laws so he can kill you. He sees you as a threat to his image amongst the people of the Ark. He wants them to remain trusting and loyal to him._ ” 

The wraith pauses one more, “ _My offer for you is simple, you shall become the new Embodiment of Death and will become Death itself. If you choose to accept, I shall enter into you, disappearing into your head. I swear to you that I will not be possessing you or influencing your decisions and actions at all._ ”

Clarke nearly gasps, “Why should I accept this offer? And why me? If I am soon to die, what is the point of you picking me?” She asks.

The wraith sighs, “ _You are not soon to die, Clarke Griffin. Your fate lies on Earth._ ”

Clarke actually gasps this time, “What? But the Earth is uninhabitable! I will die if I go down there! And how would I get there?” She asks in quick succession. 

The wraith just shakes its shadowy head, “ _You are wrong. The Earth is habitable and has been for years. There are multiple populations of people on the ground; some have next to zero technology while some have technology that surpasses what is found on this space station. And as for how you will get there, I will aid you once you come to a decision._ ”

Clarke closes her eyes, “You still haven’t informed me what becoming Death will do for me,” she says.

The figure nods, “ _Well for starters, the last Embodiment of Death lived to be almost two thousand years old as being the Embodiment of Death makes you immortal for as long as you wish to live. Also, once you are on the ground amongst the people there, you will need to be a very efficient fighter as they are a warrior people. If you choose to become the Embodiment of Death, you will be unrivaled in combat. Your reflexes, endurance, and strength will be far beyond that of your fellow humans. You will also be able to speak the language of the people on the ground called Trigedasleng. And last but not least, you will have control over the powers of Death. You will possess an ability that will allow you to kill anyone you want to instantly and painlessly. You will rarely be able to use this ability but will possess it for the direst of situations. The last thing is that the Embodiment of Death is allowed to choose...accomplices. These companions will be given the same immortality as you._ ”

Clarke feels shock and desire flood through her, “I want to become the Embodiment of Death. What do I need to do?” She asks.

The wraith creature does what Clarke assumes to be a smile, “ _Nothing. I will simply drift into you, combining your consciousness with that of Death. From there, I will explain to you what will happen next._ ”

Clarke nods her head and the wraith drifts towards her. Before it reaches her, Clarke holds up a hand. “Wait. Will there be any physical changes?” She asks.

The wraith cocks its head, confusion plain in the action. “ _Physical changes? What do you—Oh, I see. Yes, there will be slight physical appearances though you will be able to hide them whenever you want._ ”

Clarke nods her head, accepting the answer, “I am ready.” She says.

The wraith nears her, causing Clarke’s skin to crawl. When it finally touches her skin, her skin feels as if it has thousands of spiders running across it. Then, just as quickly as the feeling appeared, it disappears. 

Clarke looks around the room, wondering if her imagination played a role in what just happened. “ **You did not imagine the encounter with Death, Clarke. I am inside your head. I will remain here until you no longer desire to be Death’s Embodiment. For now, use the mirror over there to check your appearance.** ”

Clarke startles when the voice begins talking but quickly accepts the words and walks over to the mirror. Her eyes widen when she sees the reflection that looks back. Gone are the ocean-blue eyes Clarke is known for. Instead, her eyes glow a terrifying black color. Her hair remains its golden color and as far as she can tell, the rest of her body is the same as it was. “You said I could hide these physical changes. How?” She asks Death.

The voice stays silent for a moment before saying, “ **It’s quite simple. Just picture what you want your eyes to return to.** ”

Clarke looks back at the mirror and focuses her eyes on the black eyes she now possesses, intent on changing them back to blue. After a few moments of concentration, her eyes visibly shift from black to their usual blue. 

A commotion outside of her cell strikes Clarke from her thoughts as Death says, “ **Return to your drawing on the floor. Abigail Griffin is here to put you on an escape pod to Earth.** ”

Clarke’s eyes widen, “I am going to Earth now? I thought it would be years before I would even be able to get there.”

Death doesn’t say anything more and Clarke returns her focus to her drawing. A moment later, the metal doors open and her former mother walks in. 

The woman walks brusquely towards her, “Come, Clarke. We need to get you out of here.” 

Clarke feigns ignorance and says, “Get me where? Mom, what is going on?” 

The woman looks at her sadly, “Chancellor Jaha has outvoted me. He and the guards are on the way to float you as we speak. I have worked with a young mechanic to fix an old escape pod. We are sending you to the ground.”

Clarke feigns shock and horror. “Wha—? The ground is uninhabitable! I will die if you send me there! Why is Jaha killing me now, mom? Why not wait until I am the legal age to execute me? Why isn’t Wells trying to stop his father from killing me?” Clarke asks.

Abby frowns at her daughter, “I am sorry. There is no time to answer your questions right now. We need to go. If Kane or Jaha get to you before you escape, you will be floated.”

Clarke purposefully forces a fearful look onto her face as she follows her mother. Her mother leads her through the corridors of the Ark, not even looking at her. “ _She is probably happy to get rid of me._ ” Clarke thinks, anger welling up inside her. 

Abby leads her to a lower part of the Ark and Clarke sees a girl standing near a metal escape pod. The girl has her hands on her hips and has a cocky smirk on her face. She walks to stand in front of Clarke and says, “Hey there, Griffin. I am Raven Reyes. The youngest Zero-G mechanic in 52 years.” 

Clarke sneers, “And?” She asks.

Raven’s smirk falters, “I am the one who built this escape pod for you,” she says, gesturing at a rickety-looking hunk of metal.

Clarke just sneers before turning to her mother. Her mother hands her a spacesuit and a helmet. She pulls Clarke into a hug, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s middle. 

Clarke remains stiff, not returning the gesture of affection. She pulls herself out of the hug and walks over to the escape pod. She stands before it and pulls herself into the spacesuit. Her mother aids her with putting on her helmet. She climbs in and watches as her mother and Raven seal the metal doors closed. 

Her mother places a hand on the glass separating them and Clarke nearly laughs when she sees a tear in her mother’s eyes. Suddenly, Clarke sees her mother and Raven spin around. She sees four guards walk in with Marcus Kane close behind them. 

He sees her and all four guards point their guns at Abby and Raven. Clarke sees Kane’s mouth moving but cannot hear a response. She sees Kane gesture at her in the escape pod and sees her mother respond, waving her hands frantically.

Clarke reaches down and presses a metal switch. The ship around her shakes and she sees her mother and Raven look terrified. They turn and sprint towards Kane and the guards, barreling their way past them. 

Kane seems to realize what is happening and turns and runs out of the room, pressing a button on a control panel. Two metal doors slam shut, stranding all four guards in the room. 

Clarke feels the escape pod launch from the ship and feels herself spin. Her vision blurs as the gravitational disturbance abruptly slams into her.

“ **You are nearing your destiny, Clarke Griffin. Do not forget what you are now. The Grounders will treat you with the same respect they would treat one of their gods once they know who you are. When you land, make your way towards a Grounder town called Tondc. There, use your true appearance to convince them as to who you are.** ” The raspy voice of Death says. 

Clarke tries to respond but the distortion of the new gravitational situation causes her vision to begin to darken. 

She feels the pod around her begin to shake and guesses that the ship just entered the atmosphere. Sweat begins to roll down her cheeks inside the suit as the ship shakes around her. Her vision continues to darken as the ship flies through the atmosphere. Through the viewport, Clarke gets a brief flash of green and blue as her vision blacks out completely and she falls into darkness’ waiting arms. 

**_**********_ **

Clarke groggily opens her eyes, reaching up to rub her eyes to find her helmet blocking her. She reaches up and undoes the class holding the helmet on. She removes it and places it on the second seat in the escape pod. 

She looks at the viewport and smiles. All she can see is a brown material but she knows what that means. “I made it…” She mumbles. Even after Death told her she would make it, she never truly allowed herself to believe that she could make it to the ground. 

She crawls on all fours over to the metal door on the side of the escape pod and uses her feet to kick it open. She gasps when the metal door flies off of its hinges from the force of the blow, clattering against a tree. “ _A tree…_ ” 

Clarke quickly crawls out of the escape pod and gasps. All around her, the forest teems with life. Birds cry out overhead and she can hear creatures crawling through the brush. The air smells so clean and Clarke feels a droplet of water land on her cheek. She looks up into the darkening sky and smiles joyfully once more. The dark sky is illuminated by a bright orb. “ _The moon…” a_ nd is scattered with stars. A lone cloud floats through the sky, dark and foreboding. The light from the moon suddenly vanishes as the cloud passes in front of it. 

“ **That cloud symbolizes our arrival, Clarke. The arrival of Death.** ” 

Clarke smiles a cold smile, “Good. We will be expected then.” She says. 

Death responds by saying, “ **Clarke, you have the knowledge of how to speak Trigedasleng but you will need practice as to switching between Trigedasleng and Gonasleng.** ”

Clarke frowns and begins to ask Death what Gonasleng is but before she can, her mind is flooded with images and thoughts. “ _Gonasleng. The Grounder word for the language I speak or as they call it, the warrior language._ ” 

“ **Do it now. Try and speak in Trigedasleng.** ” Death orders. 

Clarke frowns again and says, “I am Clarke of the Sky People.” 

“ **No. That is still Gonasleng, Clarke. You must actively seek to look into your mind for the knowledge you possess. Once you find it, focus on it and use it to speak the language.** ” Death instructs.

Clarke takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She searches in her mind until she finds what she is looking for. Then she focuses her mental grasp on it and says, “ _Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru.(_ I am Clark of the Sky People)” 

She smiles as she hears the new dialect leave her tongue. Death chuckles, “ **Good. You will need to be fluent in both languages by the time you reach Tondc. I suggest you begin walking now and I will aid you as you walk.** ”

Clarke nods and says, “Where is Tondc? Which direction do I walk in?” 

“ **You possess the memories of every Embodiment of Death before you. You know this world like the back of your hand. Look within you. I am going to leave you, Clarke, once you reach Tondc. Ask me all you wish to know before we arrive as, after that, you will have to figure it out on your own**.” 

Clarke frowns, “What? You never mentioned that when you offered this to me.” 

Death chuckles, “ **Oh please. You wouldn’t want me around for a lot of your life. I see all that you see. Once we arrive at Tondc, I will pass on from this life, leaving you as Death. Using the memories and powers you now possess, you will be capable of anything you desire.** ”

Clarke blushes at the implication but nods her head, “That is true. I understand. I meant to ask you earlier, how do I mark my…companion once I choose one? How do I give them immortality?” She asks.

Death remains silent for a moment before saying, “ **In order for you and your accomplices to become recognized as bonded, you will all have to swear an oath on the penalty of Death to never betray one another. It will be a sacred, blood oath. I am sure once you discover how to access all of these memories, you will understand.** ” 

Clarke nods, “And once I pick accomplices, my choice is permanent?” 

“ **Yes. There is no reversing your decision and no undoing it. But remember, you must be very careful not to lose all will to live as if you do before picking a successor, Death will be left unrestricted and will most likely end in the death of every living creature on the planet.** ” Death says.

Clarke nods. She walks in silence, amazed at her surroundings. She reaches a river and gasps. The light from the moon turns the surface of the liquid to silver and the reflections of the stars are clear on the surface. As Clarke walks towards the shore, she feels a sharp sting on her left leg and looks down. 

She feels confusion wash over her at what she sees. A piece of metal sticks up from the ground and a long wound scars her leg. Although, instead of the expected normal blood, blood the color of night flows from the wound. The black blood is specked through with small amounts of gold blood and a minuscule amount of red blood. “Death? What is going on here?” She asks. 

“ **I was wondering when you were going to discover this. As you can guess, the red blood is all that remains of your mortal blood. Soon, there will be no red blood left in your veins as the _Natblida_ and the divine blood eliminate it. Your human blood is a weakness as it taints your _Natblida._ Eventually, though not for centuries, your _Natblida_ will also be eliminated, leaving behind only divine ichor.”**

Clarke frowns before focusing her mind on the word _Natblida_. “Night Blood…” She mutters after a few moments. 

“ _I have ichor? I remember reading myths about the Greeks and their gods and thinking them to be just that; myths. Now I possess the blood of the gods and am the literal Embodiment of Death._ ” She thinks to herself. 

Clarke watches in fascination as her wound quickly closes, leaving the blood in her leg as the only trace of an injury ever existing.

She smiles and continues walking, her awe at her new capabilities overshadowed by her wonder at seeing the world around her teeming with life. 

**_**********_ **

After hours of walking, Clarke hears a rustle in the trees above her. Suddenly, an arrow shoots out of the tree, landing at her feet. A figure dressed in a robe made of some rough material drops from the tree, landing right in front of her with a sword drawn. A bow hangs from the figure’s shoulder with a quiver right next to it. “ _Chon yu bilaik?_ (Who are you?)” The figure asks. 

“ _Alright, the first attempt at using Trigedasleng for the first time.”_ Clarke thinks and takes a deep breath. “ _Ai laik Klark. Ai laik kom skai._ (I am Clarke. I am from the Sky)” She says. 

The figure falters and visibly shifts from foot to foot. “ **Ask him to take you to Indra of the Tree People.** ” Death says. 

“ _Teik ai, kom Indra kom Trikru. (_ Take me to Indra of the Tree People)” She orders. 

The warrior takes a step back at her tone of voice before pointing the sword at her chest saying, “ _Ai teik you kom Indra._ (I will take you to Indra)” 

Clarke nods, breathing out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She follows the man through the woods until she sees a group of houses made of wood. She is lead through the village, passing by many people. Everyone she passes looks at her with varying levels of hostility and curiosity.

Soon, she reaches the center of the village where a woman stands waiting. “ _Ai laik Indra._ (I am Indra)” The woman says. 

Clarke smiles and closes her eyes. She hears swords being drawn before suddenly opening them. She wills away the illusion hiding her true appearance and hears everyone gasp. She watches as every Grounder in the village lowers themselves onto a knee. “ _Ai laik Wamplei_. (I am Death)” She announces. 

Her black eyes glow in the moonlight and for the first time, she notices tattoos on her arms. The moonlight illuminates her skin, turning it even paler than it already was. “ _Ge op_. (Get up)” Clarke orders.

Hundreds of people around her rise to their feet. Indra walks forward. Clarke says, “I assume you can also speak Gonasleng.” 

Indra looks surprised but nods. “Of course, _Wamplei_.” She says respectfully. “Why are you here? Where did you come from?” Indra asks. 

Clarke frowns but doesn’t comment, “I am here to begin returning this world to the state it should be in. I am here to defeat the _Maunon_. The Mountain Men will face justice for their actions against The Twelve Clans. I need to meet the _Heda._ ” 

Indra nods, “Of course, _Wamplei._ I hope you don’t mind that I already sent a rider to Polis to inform her of your arrival.” 

Clarke nods, “That is fine. I will go to her. Escort me.” She orders. 

Indra looks a little annoyed but nods. “Of course, _Wamplei_. We can leave in the morning. I will show you to your room for the night.” 

Clarke nods and follows after Indra. She is led to a wooden house. Indra says, “This is where the _Heda_ usually stays when she visits though given who you are, I am sure she would be acceptable to you staying here.”

Clarke nods and walks in. The room is dark, lit by three candles scattered around the room. The furs of multiple animals hang around the room and multiple different pieces of wooden furniture are scattered around the room.

Clarke walks over to the bed, a pile of furs and a pillow waiting for her. She smiles and sighs as she lowers her body onto the soft surface. 

Her body reacts to the soft surface, pleasure shooting through her. The furs are far superior to the metal pallet she slept on The Ark. She allows her eyes to close, reveling in the peaceful comfort of the bed. 

“ **Goodbye, Clarke. I hope you find your companions. Immortal existence is not worth living without people you love to keep you company.** ” The raspy, tired voice of Death says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Pairing recently changed to include Echo in it. POLYAMORY WARNING.
> 
> Yes, this complicates the fact that I said that the Embodiment of Death could only have one partner but I will fix that issue. 
> 
> I am sorry if any of you don't like polyamory or if you do not like Echo but that is now what I am doing...


	2. She The Definition Of A Bad Bitch

**Chapter Title is from ‘Bandit’ by Juice WRLD ft YoungBoy Never Broke Again.**

**  
Not Wanheda, Wamplei**

**Description:** Clarke Griffin was born on The Ark. For her entire life, she was forced to suffer for a decision she paid the price for. After Clarke’s mother turns in Clarke’s father, Clarke is broken. She is arrested for aiding her father and is placed in a prison cell until she can be executed when she turns eighteen. Clarke is visited by a mythical being who gives her an offer…

 **Tags:** Evil!Clarke, Death!Clarke, Dark!Clarke, OP!Clarke.

 **Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Ontari

 **Texts:** Normal(Normal exposition and dialogue), _Italics(Trigedasleng or other foreign languages),_ **Bold(Personal thoughts or mental communication)**.

 **Rating:** Rated M for extreme violence and language. 

**Chapter Two(Azgeda)**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

Clarke wakes up to the sound of a hushed conversation outside of her room. She sits up, curiosity getting the best of her. She walks over to the door and begins to listen. “ _Fleimkepa em stedaunon._ (The Flamekeeper wants her dead)” She hears. 

Clarke’s eyes fly open, shock and fury racing through her as she stalks away from the door. She does not have any weapons and does not yet have access to the memories she needs to be an unrivaled fighter. “ _So the Commander is betraying me. I can see why. There are some who believe killing me will give them my power. I need to get out of here._ ” 

Clarke walks to a door on the other side of the room and slowly opens it. She sees a wooden building with a sign saying, “ _Gon,_ (Weapons) _”_ over it. 

“ _Weapons…_ ” Clarke thinks. She slowly eases her way out of the door and quietly closes it behind her. She creeps across the ground, doing her best to not create any sound to warn the Trikru people that she is leaving. 

Suddenly, before she can open the door to the armory, she hears Death’s voice. “ **You do not need mortal weapons, Clarke. You are Death. You can summon whatever weapons you desire and they will appear in your hands.** ” 

Clarke responds mentally, “ _I thought you were gone._ ” 

Death sighs, “ **I am unable to move on. You are not yet ready to be left on your own. Now…picture a sword in your dominant hand.** ” 

Clarke holds out her right hand and pictures a sword in her hand. A moment later, she feels a cool weight settle itself in her hand. She looks at her hand and gasps. In her hand, a blade made of shadows sits. The edges of the blade look sharper than anything Clarke has ever seen. “Wow…” She mutters. 

“ **I suggest you steal a horse. That way you can travel quickly. Once you access the memories, you will discover the true extent of your abilities and will unlock many more, faster ways of travel.** ” Death’s voice says. “ **Once you escape from here, I will tell you how to access the memories and then I will leave you.** ”

Clarke nods. “I understand. Clarke walks back into the shadows, surprised to feel her body get stronger. “ **Yes, darkness strengthens you. Your power is drawn from Death itself and all Death begins with darkness.** ” 

Clarke nods and continues walking, taking slow, careful steps. She reaches a clearing where seven horses are tied to a central pole. She walks over to a horse that is entirely black and slices the rope holding it with her sword. 

She quickly mounts the horse, marveling at her unlearned abilities. She squeezes the horse’s side slightly, egging it to go slowly. 

Suddenly, behind her, a horn blows. Clarke quickly kicks the horse’s side, getting the horse to gallop. 

The sound of footsteps and the horn dies away as she gets further and further away from Tondc until only the silence of the early morning can be heard. “ **Now is a good time for you to completely unlock the memories. The first step is for you to fully acknowledge what you are. I know that you accepted this position but in order for the memories to accept you, you need to believe fully in your new position**.” 

Clarke nods. “How do I do that?”

Death sighs, “ **The easiest way is to close your eyes and meditate on the events in your life that have to lead to this position. Only by acknowledging that the path that led you here was necessary can the memories truly become yours. I will warn you though, when the memories flood your mind, it will be painful. You will be receiving thousands of years of memories, new abilities, and a drastically different personality.** ” 

Clarke frowns, “I’m sorry, did you say a drastically different personality?” She asks. 

Death chuckles, “ **Yes. You will become much colder and crueler. This change is necessary. You are Death. Death is never kind. Death is never forgiving.** ” 

Clarke takes a deep breath before asking, “I will still be me…right?” 

Death laughs again. “ **Yes. You will still be you and your mind will stay the same. Your reactions and intelligence will change drastically though.** ” 

Clarke grimaces but nods. “I understand. Should I get off of the horse to do this?” 

“ **Yes. If you were to be on your horse when the memories flood through you, the pain would knock you off of the horse. It is better for you to already be on the ground in a position where no physical damage will be dealt with by you falling over**.” 

Clarke nods and pulls back on the reins of her horse. She hops down, leading the horse over to a small tree where she ties the remnants of the rope to it. She walks over to a massive tree and sets herself down at its base, leaning her back against it. 

She closes her eyes, crossing her legs underneath her and placing her hands on her knees. 

Suddenly, she feels herself being dragged deep into her own mind. Pain arcs through her body as her mind is flooded with thousands of years of knowledge and muscle memory. She feels her body collapse, slamming against the tree behind her as she thrashes from the pain. 

It feels as though a knife is being driven into every inch of her body, her muscles burn as her nerves feel as if they are on fire. Tears roll down her face as she rolls around on the ground. 

When the pain finally begins to subside, Clarke forces her screaming muscles into sitting up. She grabs her head as she sits up, grimacing at the pain still throbbing through her. 

She opens her eyes, looking down at her body. Her arms now have black ink running across them. “ **You have received the mark of Death. You are now _Wamplei._ I can move on. Good luck, Clark Griffin. You have a lot of work ahead of you.**” 

Clarke feels the same feeling she felt when the wraith entered her and watches a black shadow float out of her body. The shadow turns and looks at her one last time before vanishing into shadows. 

Clarke walks over to her horse, patting its side. She closes her eyes and focuses on all of the knowledge she gained. “ _Shadow travel. An ability possessed by Death that allows the user to augment their movement using the shadows. This method is used by Death to quickly travel from place to place unseen. To use this ability, the user must focus on the essence of the darkness around them. Allow the darkness to be absorbed into your body. The darkness will react to the soul of Death and will turn the user’s body into a wraith form. To come out of wraith form, the user only has to enter an area where there is more light present than darkness_.” 

Clarke grins and summons a short dagger into her left hand before quickly slicing through the rope holding the horse. She slaps the horse’s rear, causing it to take off into the dawning morning. 

Clarke walks over to a shadow and closes her eyes. Around her, the shadows are drawn to her body, disappearing into her pale skin. 

She feels her body begin to get lighter and eventually, she opens her eyes, smirking at her now invisible skin. 

She decides mentally, “ _I will visit Azgeda. I am sure that that Queen Nia will be interested to hear that the Heda’s Flamekeeper ordered me to be assassinated. I feel I can safely assume that the Heda herself ordered my assassination as the Flamekeeper is not supposed to act without Heda’s permission. If Queen Nia disrespects me, she will die and I will take her place._ ” 

Using the knowledge she now possesses of the world, she uses her shadow form to make her way towards the borders of the Ice Nation.

**********————**********

**——Clarke POV——**

After traveling for a few hours, the ground beneath her begins to turn white, covered in something cold and white. Clarke sees a patrol of Ice Nation guards and decides she will have them take her to the Ice Queen. She steps into the light, her body tingling as it returns to its usual state. 

She calmly steps into the path of the patrol, not flinching when they draw their blades and point them at her. One of them wields a bow and places an arrow against the drawstring. The man who seems to be in charge asks, “ _Chon yu bilaik?_ (Who are you?)”

Clarke doesn’t flinch at all and remains silent. “ _Perhaps a display of strength will convince them to take me to their Queen…_ ” Clarke muses. 

The archer suddenly releases an arrow at Clarke’s face. Clarke once again doesn’t flinch and reaches up, plucking the arrow out of the air and lazily twirling it between her fingers. “Is that any way to treat a guest?” She asks mockingly. 

The leader walks forward, “I apologize for my second’s actions. She is still learning. May I ask how you were able to catch an arrow out of mid-air?” 

Clarke shakes her head. “No. I am here to meet your Queen. Take me to her.” 

The archer takes a step forward, sneering at her, “We don’t take orders from you!” 

Clarke sighs, reaching behind her head and summoning a sword made of shadows. She quickly swings it in a brutal downward stroke, cutting deep into the archer’s left shoulder. 

The archer cries out in pain, falling to the ground with red blood rushing out of the wound. Clarke turns to the man in charge, “I am sorry that that became necessary. I will not tolerate any disrespect to me. If anyone disrespects me again, they will die.” 

The man in charge nods, terror and awe in his eyes as he stares at the black sword in her hand. “I understand. I apologize for my second’s misconduct against you. She is very young and doesn’t yet understand when to follow orders.” 

Clarke nods, dissipating the sword from her hand. “Then make sure she learns. I suggest you take her to a healer. Now, take me to your Queen.” 

The man nods. “Of course. Right this way.” 

The man barks out a quick order in Trigedasleng and the other members of the patrol pick up the girl, placing her in a stretcher and carrying her towards a camp Clarke can make out in the distance. 

The man says, “This way. Troit is a few miles from us. I can acquire you a horse if you desire it.” 

Clarke shakes her head and walks over to the shadows. “That won’t be necessary. I will be right behind you.” She says as her body turns into its wraith form once more. 

The man gapes at where she was and she watches him mutter a quick prayer under his breath. 

He walks over to where a group of horses are tied to a tree and climbs onto one. He unties it and urges the horse into a gallop. Clarke takes off after him, careful to remain in the shadows. 

********————********

**——Clarke POV——**

Soon, a city looms into view in front of Clarke. The rider slows to a halt as they near a gate and Clarke hears him order the gates open in Trigedasleng.

Clarke steps into the light, allowing her body to solidify. She hears shouts from the wall around the capital of Azgeda, before the rider who leads her shouts them down. 

The gates open and guards rush out. They surround her, swords drawn and at the ready. 

The man who led her tries to stop them, but to no avail, a terrified look on his face. One guard rushes at her, swinging a wild strike at her. Clarke effortlessly dodges the strike before summoning a sword and plunging it through the man’s back. She swings her sword hand up at an angle, her sword cutting through the man’s head effortlessly. Blood and gore splatters across the ground as the now dead man’s body falls to the ground. Clarke dissipates the sword once more, turning to face the man who led her here. “I warned you. Now make these men stand down or they will all die.”

The man quickly begins barking out orders, a terrified edge to his voice. The guards back off and allow Clarke to past. 

Clarke is surprised that after spending her entire early life learning to be a healer, she feels nothing for the man she killed. 

She is lead through the gate, feeling hundreds of eyes on her. She follows the man through the city until they reach a stone building that looks ominous. 

The man who escorted her says, “I apologize. I am not authorized to go any further. I will ask the commander of the Queen’s guard to take you to her.” 

Clarke nods her head, “Thank you. You may go.” She orders. 

The man nods and walks over to another man in fancy armor. Clarke can’t make out what is said but sees the man look at her fearfully before nodding. 

The man gestures to three other men and they walk over to her. “I have been informed that you have requested an audience with Queen Nia. Now, Queen Nia does not normally accept audience requests but I am sure she will make an exception for you after hearing about your display of strength.” He turns and leads her into the city. “Right this way.” 

Clarke follows the man under the wall and into the city. As she walks in, hundreds of people stop what they are doing to look at her. 

As she walks deeper into the city, she can’t help but admire the organized fashion that the different stalls and stores are in. They seem to be arranged based on value, increasing as she walks further into the city. 

When she reaches another stone wall, the man escorting her stops and says, “Queen Nia may be in a council meeting at the moment. She will call for you when she is ready for you.” 

Clarke nods her head, “Understood.” 

She takes a moment to collect herself as she watches the man walk through the gate as it is opened. “ _Oh, how my life has changed. Two days ago, I was a naive little girl in a metal box in space, now I am set to meet the Queen of the most brutal clan on the ground. A clan that is well known for its brutal execution methods. Queen Nia is said to be one of the most brutal leaders in Azgeda. I am curious to see how she reacts to me._ ” 

Clarke walks over to a wooden bench near the gate and lowers herself down onto it. She closes her eyes, allowing her mind to relax. 

She is interrupted from her thoughts by a voice saying, “Queen Nia will see you now. Follow me.” 

She opens her eyes to see a tall woman with dark brown hair says. Her eyes shine with distrust as she looks at Clarke, barely disguised disgust in her eyes.

Clarke rises slowly and follows the tall woman into the citadel. The woman walks quickly, forcing Clarke to jog as she isn’t as tall and can’t take as long of strides as the woman. An action Clarke does not appreciate. 

As she follows the woman deeper into the palace, Clarke is surprised by the number of furs hanging from the walls and for the first time, she notices that her body does not feel the effects of the frigid climate. “ _Must be a side effect of having divine ichor flowing through one's_ veins.” She thinks with a smile. 

She looks at the woman leading her, noticing the furs and armor she wears. A sword’s handle is visible on her back in a sheathe that goes down to her hips. Clarke can make out multiple hidden knives on the woman. A quiver hangs on her back with a bow right next to it. Clarke nearly laughs at that, “ _Why is this woman so armed in the center of her people’s palace? Is this place really violent enough that people have to walk around armed at all times?”_

Soon, Clarke sees the woman stop walking and knock on a wooden door. From behind the door, a voice calls out in Trigedasleng. “ _Enter._ ”

The woman who leads her pushes the door open and gestures for Clarke to enter, whispering, “If you do anything to hurt the queen, your blood will soak the ground of Azgeda until the life leaves your body.” 

Clarke sneers at the woman, a cold smile appearing on her face. “The entirety of Azgeda couldn’t harm me. I cannot be beaten. A fact you will discover if you attack me.” 

The woman sneers back at her but Clarke can see a hint of respect in fear in the woman’s eyes. 

Clarke walks into the dark, candle-lit room. A tall woman sits in a white throne, cup in hand. Two guards stand to either side of her, hands on their weapons. Another girl, one that appears to be around Clarke’s age, pours more drink into the queen’s cup.

Clarke walks forward, feeling the Queen’s eyes burrowing their way into her soul. “ _So you are the girl that demanded to see me. I should have you executed here and now._ ” 

Clarke nearly laughs before responding, “ _Careful Nia, that your pride does not overpower your sense of reason_.” 

The girl serving the queen looks at Clarke in disbelief while both guards take a step towards her. The queen raises a hand and the guards freeze. Nia stands, her posture that of a monarch. “ _And who are you to threaten me? In my own throne room, no less._ ” 

Clarke debates revealing who she is now but decides against it. “ _I am someone you don’t want to anger. I did not come here with any ill-intent and yet I was attacked twice on my journey here. Your people’s rash behavior caused an unnecessary death to occur. Do not turn my wrath against you._ ” 

The queen’s eyes widen slightly before she resumes her cold, indifferent act. “ _Why are you here, girl?”_

 _“I have an offer for you. One I doubt you will be able to decline._ ” 

The queen narrows her eyes at her, “ _Alright, let’s hear what you have to offer. Ontari, give this woman a chair at my table._ ” 

The woman at the queen’s side nods and walks towards Clarke. Clarke looks at the woman _,_ a strange emotion flowing through her at the sight of lingering scars on Ontari’s neck and visible back. A red hand-print is visible on the girl’s face and a nullified expression is on her face. 

Clarke can see hardened muscles coiled in Ontari’s arms and back and sighs, “ _Nia trained you to be a weapon for her, didn’t she?_ ” 

Clarke gently brushes her hand along Ontari’s forearm, an action that causes the woman to jump slightly and look at her. “ _What did the queen do to you_?” Clarke thinks to herself. 

After being seated, Clarke says, “ _I first tried to talk with the Heda._ ” 

Nia’s eyes widen and hatred flashes across her scarred face. Before Nia can give any scathing remarks, Clarke continues, “ _I was set to meet Heda in Polis. Instead, the Heda’s Fleimkepa ordered for me to be assassinated. I was forced to flee and found myself here_.” 

Clarke lies through her teeth, not even feeling guilty at her deceiving of the queen, not after the obvious signs of abuse, both physical and psychological on Ontari. 

The queen does not respond right away and instead asks, “ _Who are you?_ ” 

Clarke responds, “ _I am Klark._ ” 

She sees the queen tilt her head to one side, curiosity clear. “ _And where are you from?_ ”

Clarke responds, “ _I am afraid that it is not time for that to be revealed._ ” 

The queen’s eyes widen, obviously not used to being denied. She gestures at her guards, “ _Seize her. We will make her talk_.” 

Clarke stands up, sighing. “ _Well, so much for the queen being an option._ ” 

The guards walk towards Clarke, unsheathing their swords and pointing them at her. Clarke sighs and reaches behind her head. She summons two knives made of shadows. She expertly throws them and they bury themselves up to the hilt in the eyes of the guards. The guards collapse to the floor, dead before they hit the ground. Red blood flows from their eyes as the knives vanish. 

Queen Nia looks at Clarke, “ _Who—, what are you?_ ” 

The queen asks. Clarke shakes her head, “ _I am not yet going to reveal that though I am sure you will discover soon enough. Now, you attacked me unprovoked which I would normally kill you for. Instead, I will allow you one more chance. Do not betray me or attack me. I will be leaving this capital in a few hours._ ” 

The queen nods her head, “ _I understand. I…I…I apologize for having you attacked._ ” 

At the queen’s side, Clarke sees Ontari gasp at the queen’s words. “ _I bet the queen hasn’t said those words in decades_.” 

Clarke turns towards the door before saying, “ _Oh, and I suggest that you treat Ontari better. I will be back soon and if I discover that Ontari was harmed whether it be physical or psychological, you will die and I will become queen in your place._ ” 

The queen looks at her and Clarke sees Nia’s eyes fill with hatred. “ _Who are you to tell me what to do?”_ The queen sneers. Nia calls out, “ _Guards, kill this intruder._ ” 

Eight guards quickly walk into the room, drawing weapons as they do. “ _Alright, Nia. You just signed your death warrant_.” 

Two guards lunge at her, both are big men and Clarke can instantly tell that they rely entirely on brute strength. Their technique is sloppy and their strokes overextend themselves, leaving them wide open to counter-attacks. 

The first man swings his sword in a powerful downward strike. Clarke sidesteps the blow, watching as the sword impales itself in a crack in the stone floor. Clarke gracefully summons a small knife and races up behind the man, slitting his throat. Red blood splatters into the air, some of it landing on Clarke’s face. 

The second man looks warier but knows he cannot deny an order from his queen. He takes a cautious step towards Clarke, sword in hand. Clarke sighs, getting tired of waiting. A black bow appears in her right hand, an arrow already on the string. Clarke pulls back and releases the arrow. The arrow flies through the air, followed by a sickening sound as it impales itself deep in the man’s throat. More blood rushes onto the floor, joining the puddle from the first man.

The next two men send glances at their queen before launching themselves at Clarke. 

Clarke dissipates her bow and summons two short swords. The men rush towards her, one holding a brutal looking mace and the other holding two smaller knives. 

The man with the mace goes for a horizontal strike and Clarke drops to the floor, sliding under the strike. She strikes the man in the leg over and over at inhuman speeds. The man falls to the ground and Clarke spins the knives in her hands before cutting horizontally across the man’s throat with both knives, the blades screeching as they slide across each other. 

More blood joins the puddle on the floor and Clarke’s clothes are soaked in the red, salty, sticky substance. 

The fourth man holds himself in good form but Clarke can see his limbs shaking from fear. The remaining four men joining the forth, all five of them facing her. Clarke dissipates the knives and places her hands at her sides, blood flowing off of them. She walks towards the men and can see their confusion at her being unarmed. 

One man, a man shorter than the rest launches himself at her but unfortunately, he slips on the red liquid coating the floor and falls, hitting his head on the ground. Clarke quickly reaches down with her left arm and pulls the man’s head into a chokehold. With one powerful move, she breaks the man’s neck before continuing her path towards the men. 

The remaining four look past Clarke at the dead bodies of their fellow guards. All four of them rush at Clarke, swinging their blades wildly. 

Clarke summons two swords once more. She ducks and parries the barrage of strikes, looking for an opening to strike back. 

She finds one and the blade in her right-hand finds itself impaled up to the hilt in the man’s chest. More blood flows from the wound onto Clarke’s arm, flowing down her arm and dripping onto the floor. The stench of blood and death is nearly overwhelming but Clarke doesn’t feel bothered by it. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Nia attempt to use Ontari as a shield to make her way to the doors. Clarke’s eyes widen before darkening in fury. Her strikes against the three remaining become much more powerful. One strike sends one of the guards flying against the stone walls of the throne room where Clarke hears him break every bone in his body. The backlash from his back hitting the wall first slams his head into the stone wall, splitting it open. Blood and gore flood down the wall, joining the lake of the red liquid on the floor. 

During Clarke’s brief moment of distraction, one of the remaining two men lands a fleeting strike against Clarke’s right forearm. A thin line of black and gold blood wells out and the man looks transfixed by it. Clarke brutally swings around, removing the man’s head from his body. Blood spews from the neck of the man 

The last guard lowers himself down onto a knee, throwing his weapons to the sides. He puts his hands in the air and says, “ _Ai sonraun ste yun._ (My life is yours)” 

Clarke dissipates her current weapon and summons a long sword. She leans down and places the sword against the man’s throat. She slides the blade forward, sneering down at the man as blood rushes from his throat, joining the lake on the floor of the throne room. Clarke spins around, her eyes finding Ontari’s. Clarke gives her a small nod before closing her eyes and focusing on the power of death itself. 

An aura of black power erupts from her body, filling the room with a heavy, cold feeling. A bolt of black power shoots out from Clarke’s hands and flies past Ontari, striking Nia. The queen falls to the ground, never even having a chance to react. 

Clarke walks towards Ontari and says, “ _Are you okay?_ ” 

Before Ontari can respond, a familiar voice rings out, filled with anger, “ _What have you done?_ ” 

The woman who escorted Clarke to the queen looks around the room, her body tense from the sheer amount of evidence of blood and violence. Her eyes find Nia’s body and she quickly draws her sword and stalks towards Clarke. 

Clarke sighs and ignores the woman, choosing to focus on Ontari. “I am sorry you had to witness that, Ontari,” Clarke says, unintentionally speaking in Gonasleng.

Ontari begins to smile, a sick kind of enjoyment on her face. “What are you apologizing for? You saved my life and you don’t even know me. Besides, violence is something that I have grown up with.” 

Ontari’s eyes fall to the small cut on Clarke’s arm where black and gold blood still oozes from the wound. “You…you are a _Natblida_ too?” Ontari asks. 

Clarke’s eyes widen when Ontari says _too_ before the puzzle completes itself. “ _That is why Nia has Ontari. She wished for her to become commander_. _Well, a puppet commander, allowing Nia to basically rule the twelve clans without Nightblood in her veins.”_ Clarke thinks to herself. 

The woman stalks towards Clarke, a murderous rage on her face. Before she can strike Clarke, Ontari steps in front of her, an angry look of her own on her face. “ _Do not touch her, Echo._ ” Ontari snarls. 

The now-named Echo freezes, an undecided look on her face. Clarke steps forward, “ _Your queen did not deserve the power she was given. She abused it. I came here to talk with her peacefully but she ordered her guards to kill me. I killed them and saw Nia using Ontari as a human shield to try and escape. I killed her too._ ” 

Echo bows her head before saying, “ _How are you this good at combat? I entered as you killed Nia and I saw the dark magic you used. What are you?_ ”

Clarke notices Ontari looking at her, a similarly curious expression on her face. Clarke sighs, “ _I will explain once I have cleaned off. I do not wish for the blood to dry on my skin_.” 

Ontari nods and says, “ _I will take you to my quarters. You can bathe there._ ” 

Clarke turns to Echo, “ _Call the Azgeda Ambassadors and the Azgeda Council. It will be best if I explain it all at once_.” 

Echo nods and walks away. Ontari says, “ _This way._ ” 

Clarke follows the woman through the hallways, receiving many looks for the sheer amount of blood soaking her clothes and staining her pale skin.

After a few minutes, Ontari opens a wooden door and walk in, gesturing for Clarke to follow her. A large ceramic tub sits next to a window, a frigid breeze flowing in. The frigid air causes steam to rise from the hot water in the tub and Clarke smiles. 

She walks forward before turning to Ontari, “Thank you, Ontari.” 

The woman nods her head, “It is the least I can do. You saved my life, _Klark_.” 

Clarke smiles and says, “And I would do it again. I am sorry for the amount of blood that will be in your tub.” 

Ontari smiles, “It is fine. I often take baths covered in blood after a day of Nia’s training. Servants clean it every morning.” 

Clarke nods her head and places her right hand in the hot water, sighing as the warm liquid massages her red skin. The water around her hand begins to turn red and Clarke turns back to Ontari. “Do you have clothes I can borrow? I have armor but I do not have clothes.” 

Ontari nods, “Of course. We are around the same height so what I have should fit you.” The woman walks over to a wooden dresser and opens it. 

She pulls out two outfits and places them on a table next to the large tub. She walks over to stand next to the water before turning to face Clarke, “I hope you won’t mind if I join you. The foam in the water should hide our forms.”

Clarke starts for a moment before saying, “Of course not. This is your room and your bath after all.” 

Ontari nods slightly and turns away from Clarke, beginning to peel off her furs and armor. Clarke quickly turns the other way, a slight blush on her face. She begins to remove her own clothes, struggling to as the blood soaking them makes them harder to get off. 

Behind her, she hears the water splash and assumes that it is Ontari entering the water. When she finishes removing her clothes, she slowly turns around, the cold breeze causing her bare skin to shiver.

She sees Ontari sitting on one side of the tub, her eyes closed as the warm water relaxes her. Clarke walks to the other side of the tub and slowly lowers her body into the water. Compared to the frigid air, the water feels like a blazing fire against her skin and Clarke fights back a flinch. As the water begins to cover her body, the entire bath turns a light red color, a hint of black blood floating on the surface. The gold blood soon joins it and across from her, Ontari opens her eyes. 

Her eyes see the black and gold blood and she asks, “I know you said to wait until you would tell everyone later, but why do you have black and _gold_ blood? As far as I know, only immortals have gold blood as it symbolizes their inability to die.”

Clarke looks at the woman across from her, “You would be correct.” Clarke pauses, before coming to a decision. She allows the illusions hiding her black eyes to fall away and Ontari gasps, pulling her legs to her chest and backing up against the wall of the bath.

“My true name is Clarke Griffin but I am much more than that. I…I am _Wamplei._ ” Clarke says. 

Ontari gapes at her, shock and fear clear on her face, “If you truly are _Wamplei_ , why would you lower yourself to save me? When we had never even met.” 

Clarke looks thoughtful, “To be honest, I do not know. From the moment I saw you, I felt a sort of…pull to you.” 

Ontari’s eyes widen even further, “You? Death felt a pull to… _me?_ ” 

Clarke nods, “Yes. And back to your first question, I have gold blood because I am immortal. Centuries from now, I will have no _Natblida_ left, only divine ichor.”

Ontari falls silent, “May I ask what you plan to do? You have killed the queen of Azgeda and Prince Roan has not been seen in years. Nia had to exile him as part of _Lexa’s_ terms for joining the coalition.” 

Clarke nods her head, “A good question. I do not yet know. My major target is the _Maunon_. They have captured hundreds of members of the coalition. They then drain the blood from their bodies to allow them to survive the unnatural radiation levels on earth now.”

Ontari nods her head and the two girls fall silent. Clarke begins to wash her body, causing the bath to turn a darker shade of red. Clarke looks at Ontari and says, “I am sorry for making you bathe in blood.” 

The woman smiles, “Oh, I don’t mind. I am used to blood. Nia’s training was very intense and involved me killing at least one person a day.” 

Clarke feels her hatred for the now-dead queen grow. “I am sorry you had to deal with her, Ontari.” 

The woman across from her shakes her head, “For a while, I was very sad to have been stolen from my parents as a baby because of my blood but if I hadn’t been, I would likely still be very weak and childish as those of other clans. Azgeda may be harsh, but I know that I will be unrivaled if I am ever given the opportunity to partake in the Conclave.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen as a plan begins to form in her mind, “Oh, you will get that opportunity. I have an idea.“

**********————**********

**——Clarke POV——**

Clarke and Ontari walk towards the council chamber, side by side. Clarke wears some of Ontari’s clothes with her own set of dark armor over it. Ontari at her side wears a grey shirt and dark black pants. Her armor hides most of her skin from view as it doubles as a fur coat. 

When Ontari and Clarke enter the council chamber, Clarke frowns at the number of guards standing around the room. “ _Echo must not trust me still. Makes sense I guess. I did just murder her queen and a large number of her guards._ ” 

Clarke and Ontari walk over to a stone chair sitting at the head of the table. Clarke sits down with Ontari standing right behind her. 

Silence falls in the room before Clarke begins to speak, “I am sure you have all heard what happened. I came here to peacefully discuss an alliance with your queen. Instead of listening to what I had to say, your queen chose to try and kill me. I was forced to kill her and her guards. I did not come here to harm Azgeda. I came here to seek a clan who was not afraid of doing what is necessary, one who does not shy away from violence. I am still willing to side with Azgeda.” 

An older looking woman says, “And why should we want your alliance? Why shouldn’t we execute you for murdering our queen?” 

Clarke smirks, “Because…the illusions hiding my appearance also hide who I truly am. I suggest for the sake of your life that you do not disrespect me.” 

Clarke allows the illusions to fall away, revealing her black eyes. Her arms have black tattoos on them and her skin appears to glow. Gasps ring out from around the table as Clarke holds her arms up and says, “ _Ai laik Wamplei._ (I am Death)” 

Every person in the council room except for Ontari looks at Clarke in horror and awe. 

The elder woman who spoke before says, “Forgive me for my disrespect, _Wamplei._ What are your terms to ally yourself with us.” 

Clarke rises, “I only have one. I want you to make Ontari here the new queen.” 

Cries of outrage sound around the room and one man says, “How are you come here and demand that of us! We have never even met you before. How do we know you are even Death? Your appearance could easily be some sort of dark magic.”

Clarke doesn’t even move and just nods to Ontari. Ontari moves from Clarke’s side and walks to stand behind the man. Before he can react, Ontari draws a knife and stabs it into the man’s right ear. The man lets out one final gasp of pain before collapsing face-first on the table, dead. There is no evidence of a killing blow and Ontari sneers at the body before walking back to stand at Clarke’s side.

Clarke glares around the table, “Anyone else?” 

When no one says anything, Clarke continues, “Good. Well, if there are no objections, Ontari will be crowned tomorrow. I will be here and if anyone tries anything, they will die. Once Ontari is queen, we will begin planning a way to get _Lexa_ away from Polis. Then, we will either kill her or cut the flame out of her neck. Then, Ontari will ascend to _Heda._ Once every other clan bows before an Azgeda Commander, that is when Azgeda will finally become as powerful as it once was.” 

Nods of agreement come from the people at the table. “Good. You are dismissed for now. If I discover that any of you are spies or try and do anything to Ontari or me, you and your entire families will die.” 

More nods of fear come from the room’s occupants. The council all file out of the room with only Echo and Ontari staying in the room. Clarke turns to Echo, “Echo, Ontari and I wish for you to remain in command of our armed forces.” 

Echo nods, “Thank you, _Wamplei_.” 

Echo exits the room, leaving only Clarke and Ontari in the room. Ontari says, “How will I ever thank you, _Wamplei?_ ”

Clarke smiles at Ontari, “You do not need to. Our success will be gratitude enough. You being in charge will allow my plan to advance much quicker than it would otherwise. If more of my people come down from the sky…” Clarke trails off as Ontari’s eyes widen. 

“You are from the sky? How is that possible?” Ontari asks. 

Clarke sighs, “There is a massive metal space station in space. Thousands of my people live there. They will most likely come down soon because the Ark is dying. They won’t survive another year.” 

Ontari nods her head in understanding, “And what will we do when they come down?” 

Clarke shakes her head, “That will depend on how they act. If they act like I think they are going to, then we can kill them.”

Ontari’s eyes widen, “Forgive me, _Wamplei._ I assumed you would want to protect your people.” 

Clarke shakes her head, “First off, you may call me Clarke. Second of all, they are not my people. My own mother got my father killed and no one else ever cared about me. The boy who I trusted the most did nothing to stop his father from killing mine. I would be indifferent to killing them all. I will probably kill my mother the moment I see her, though it might hurt her more to see what I have become. She trained me as a healer but now, I am the most powerful fighter on this planet.” 

Ontari looks surprised at all the information she was given but nods, “I understand. I will side with you in whatever you choose, as will Azgeda. I wish to name you as queen at my side.” 

Clarke looks surprised at the notion but says, “If you wish to do that, I will not deny you. I do not expect anything from you, Ontari. I saved your life because I feel drawn to you, I still do.” 

Ontari looks into Clarke’s glowing black eyes, “I didn’t mention this earlier because I still don’t understand how it works. I could feel your presence before I saw you.” 

Clarke nods her head, “Okay, I will try and figure out what is drawing us to one another. In the meantime, you will probably need to discuss your idea to name me queen at your side with your advisors. They will definitely be opposed to the idea but their fear should keep them in line.” 

Ontari nods, “Alright, I will go there now. I do not know what they will suggest because I doubt this has ever happened before. They may suggest…” Ontari pauses. “They may suggest that we bond with each other.” 

Clarke can feel Ontari’s eyes on her, judging her reaction to the statement. “Ontari, I am Death itself. I am entitled to one bond in my life. The bond cannot be undone and would make you immortal.”

Ontari’s eyes widen in shock, “Immortal? Me? What would your answer be if that is what they suggest?” 

Clarke smirks at the other girl, “That might have just been the least romantic marriage proposal I have ever heard.” 

Ontari blushes, “I…”

Clarke cuts her off, “I am kidding, Ontari. My question to you would be if you would want to be bonded to me for hundreds of years. Now that I think about it, I think that I am drawn to you for a reason. Maybe this is that reason.” 

Ontari smiles at Clarke, “I wouldn’t be against it. I know we just met a few hours ago but I feel like I have known you for my entire life.” 

Clarke nods, “I know what you mean.”

Ontari says, “So…I can tell the council that you are willing to become my bonded?” Ontari asks. 

Clarke nods, “Yes. You may tell them that.” 

Ontari smiles at Clarke and goes to walk out of the room. Clarke says, “Oh, and Ontari?” The girl looks at her. “If the two of us are to be bonded, you will gain some power over Death. Being bonded to Death has its perks.”

Ontari’s eyes widen before she smirks, a cold, sadistic smirk on her face. “Good. Then Death will be what we are known for.” 

**********————**********

**——Lexa Kom Trikru POV——**

Lexa sits on her throne, Titus standing before her. He bows his head to her, “ _Heda._ ” He says. 

Lexa nods, “ _Report Fleimkepa_.” 

“I am sorry, _Leksa_. I seem to have made a major error. A woman showed up to Tondc, claiming to be _Wamplei._ I thought she was lying so I tried to have her murdered. She escaped and reports place her in Azgeda territory now.” Titus says, head looking down.

Lexa feels a strange feeling building inside of her, worry. “Did she display any signs of being Death?” Lexa asks. 

Titus continues to keep his eyes focused on the floor, “Yes, Heda.” 

Lexa rises from her throne, “What signs, Titus?” 

The man looks up at her, “She dispelled some sort of illusion around her, revealing her to have the fabled glowing black eyes. I had one of my spies track her path out of Tondc and she reportedly saw her turn into a…a shadow wraith.” 

Lexa closes her eyes, drawing in a tight breath. “Titus you old fool. What were you thinking? And besides, you are required to run any ideas you wish to carry out past me. You broke the law and sent a potentially deadly enemy running into _Nia’s_ open arms. If this woman sides with Nia, the coalition will face its biggest threat yet.” 

Titus nods his head, “I am sorry, _Leksa_. I acted impulsively in an attempt to stop a threat to your life and your power.” 

Lexa nods, “I understand why you did it, Titus. What did the woman wish to do in Tondc?” 

Titus sighs, “She requested to meet you to discuss an alliance.” 

Lexa looks furious, “Titus,” she hisses. “This woman wanted to meet me and you tried to kill her! She will think that I wanted her dead because you acted over your authority.”

The man goes to respond but Lexa cuts him off, “ _Get…out._ ” Lexa hisses at the man who raised her. 

Titus does not argue and leaves the room. Lexa places her head in her hands, “Oh Titus. What have you done?” 

**A/N.**

**Wow. This chapter is way longer than I anticipated it being which is why it took so long to update. This chapter is about twice as long as the first one.**

**I hope you liked the beginning of the Dark!Clarke this chapter. She is one BAMF. Please review the fight scenes as I am still working on them.**

**Also, I hadn’t originally planned for Clarke and Ontari to grow into a friendship this quickly but this is where the story led me. It will still be a few chapters until the true Clarke/Ontari relationship begins.**

**I also did not plan on killing off Nia so soon but idk…It happened anyway.**


	3. Me, I’ll Put You In A Coffin

**Chapter Title is from ‘Ransom’ by Lil Tecca ft Juice WRLD.**

**  
Not Wanheda, Wamplei**

**Description:** Clarke Griffin was born on The Ark. For her entire life, she was forced to suffer for a decision she paid the price for. After Clarke’s mother turns in Clarke’s father, Clarke is broken. She is arrested for aiding her father and is placed in a prison cell until she can be executed when she turns eighteen. Clarke is visited by a mythical being who gives her an offer…

 **Tags:** Evil!Clarke, Death!Clarke, Dark!Clarke, OP!Clarke.

 **Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Ontari/Echo(Ash).

 **Texts:** Normal(Normal exposition and dialogue), _Italics(Trigedasleng or other foreign languages),_ **Bold(Personal thoughts or mental communication)**.

 **Rating:** Rated M for extreme violence and language. 

**Chapter Three(Coronation)**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

Clarke and Ontari walk side by side through the hallways of the Azgeda palace. Every person they past bows their heads in respect to Ontari and Clarke. 

Once Clarke and Ontari reach Ontari’s chambers, Ontari closes the doors, locking them. She turns to Clarke, an unreadable expression on her face.

Clarke cocks her head, “I did what I told you I was going to do.” 

Ontari nods, “Yes you did.”

Clarke frowns, “Then why aren’t you more…I don’t know, excited?”  
Ontari sighs, “I am sorry, I am still comprehending all that has happened in the past day. Yesterday, I was basically _Nia’s_ slave. Now, I am set to be crowned queen of Azegda with _Wamplei_ at my side.” 

Clarke smirks, “I can see how that would lead to your…lack of a reaction. For now, I want to know all about what will happen if we go through with the bonding process.” 

Ontari nods, “Alright. The Azgeda method of bonding is different from other clans. A blood ritual takes place that will cause the names of potential bonded couples appear on their intended’s chests. The downside is that after this ritual, the people who have each other’s names on their arms will feel almost undeniable pull towards one another until either the two accept the lust and consummate the relationship, or deny it and one of them dies.” 

“A blood ritual? How does it work? And what do you mean _almost_ undeniable?” Clarke asks curiously. 

Before Ontari is able to respond, memories rush through Clarke’s mind. Clarke clutches her forehead, grimacing at the wave of memories. She blinks her eyes open to see Ontari looking at her in concern. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Being _Wamplei_ , I have the memories of Death itself. Because of that, I have knowledge as to how the blood ritual works and how to perform it.” 

Ontari’s eyes widen, “You can perform it? Usually we have one of our elders perform the ritual.” 

Clarke nods her head, “I can do it. I will need a sacrifice though. It requires fresh blood.” 

Ontari nods, “That can easily be arranged. We have multiple _Sangedakru_ prisoners in cells after we captured them on our territory.”

Clarke nods. “Good. For now, we need to continue our plans to get you an opportunity to compete in the next conclave.” 

Clarke walks over to the window and gazes out, “It will require precise planning. _Lexa Kom Trikru_ will not want you to compete because she will not want an Azgeda Commander to succeed her. We will need to get her out of the picture somehow.”

Ontari frowns, “How will we do that? The guards she will have in place will be nearly impossible to get past.” 

Clarke thinks for a moment before coming to a solution. “Single combat. During the next summit meeting, I will challenge her to single combat to the death.” 

Ontari nods thoughtfully, “That would work. She would feel honor-bound to fight you herself otherwise she would look weak. I have no doubt that you would beat her.” 

Clarke smiles, “Dear Ontari, I could beat her with my eyes closed. I am literally Death itself. I possess more power than she can even imagine.” Clarke frowns. “Though I am sure she is now aware as to my existence and my survival of her assassination attempt.” 

Ontari snarls, “I still can’t believe that bitch tried to kill you before she even met you.”

Clarke smirks, “Now now, Ontari. I am sure you would have done the same thing in her shoes. I certainly would have if I heard of someone claiming to be Death.” 

Ontari sighs, “You are right. Anyways, we should probably go talk to the advisors. If we want to be bonded before my coronation tomorrow, we should probably do the ritual soon.” 

Clarke nods, standing up. “Give me a minute. I need to change clothes.” 

Ontari nods, “I will wait outside. Come when you are ready.” 

Clarke nods. She waits for Ontari to exit the room before taking all of her clothes off. She closes her eyes and imagines armor made of shadows appearing on her body. After a moment, a cold weight settles over her body. Clarke opens her eyes and looks down. 

Black armor spreads across her entire body, the material oozing with dark energy. A thin sheet of an unknown metal shines beneath the nearly translucent outer armor. Clarke walks over to a mirror and turns around, admiring the armor. She focuses and a sheath appears on her back, two midnight black swords soon following. Two small daggers appear on a belt at her hip, along with a bag of small flechettes. 

Clarke smiles, allowing her eyes to glow entirely black. She focuses and the tattoos on her skin disappear. Clarke has never liked tattoos, preferring the natural, unblemished look of untouched skin. 

Acting on a whim, Clarke changes her hair from it’s yellow-blonde color to a pure silver color. The silver hair stands out compared to her new armor, contrasting heavily. Her skin is already pale, but Clarke makes it a few shades darker. “ _Wow. If I wanted, I could entirely change my appearance using my powers. That could be useful_.” 

Clarke walks over to the door to Ontari’s room and opens it, walking out. Ontari’s eyes travel down her body, eyes wide at her change in appearance. “Damn…” she mutters. 

Clarke smirks but chooses not to comment. The two women turn and walk back towards the council chamber. Two guards take up flanking positions behind them, holding long spears. 

When they reach the door to the council chamber, they see Echo waiting for them. Clarke watches in surprises as Echo’s eyes briefly sweep her form, eyes darkening for a moment. Just as quickly as the look appears, Echo’s face returns to its emotional mask. 

Echo bows her head in respect, “ _Ai Kwin._ (My Queen),” Echo says to Ontari. “ _Wamplei._ The council is awaiting you.” 

Clarke and Ontari nod and walk in. They find the members of the council chatting quietly amongst themselves, all of them sitting back when they walk in.

Ontari walks to the throne and sits down, eyes scanning the members of the council. Clarke stands behind Ontari, summoning the shadows to bend towards her to serve as a reminder as to who she is. 

A man asks, “Why have you called us again, _Ai Kwin?_ ” 

Ontari stands up, “Because…I have something to tell you. Before I ascend, I intend to go through with the blood ritual.” 

Gasps of surprise sound but no one objects, all of them fearfully eyeing Clarke as she steps into view. “I am capable of performing the ritual myself so no one will need to be there. I will perform the ritual for Ontari and myself.” 

An older woman stands up, “Forgive the interruption, _Wamplei_. How can you possibly know how to perform the ritual? It is a closely guarded secret. Queen Nia and I were the only ones to know how to perform it.” 

Clarke sneers, “You answered your own question. I am _Wamplei_. That’s how.”

The older woman nods, sitting back down. “Depending on how the ritual goes will decide what our next move is,” Ontari says. “You are all dismissed for now. Be back in this room at sunset tonight for our ascension.” 

Confused mutters sound, “Our? Who else is ascending?” An older woman asks. 

Ontari smirks, “I am proud to announce that _Wamplei_ will be ascending at my side. Any objections?” No one objects. “Good. You are dismissed.”

Nods come from around the room as the council leaves. Clarke calls out, “Echo, stay behind.” 

The tall brunette nods, though Clarke sees Ontari look at Echo in annoyance. Clarke and Ontari walk towards the door, coming to a stop in front of Echo. “You will accompany us during the ritual. It is better to have a witness who won’t be attached to anyone in case something goes wrong.” 

Echo nods, “Yes, _Wamplei_.” 

The three women walk out of the council chamber, through the halls. They head deep inside the palace until they reach a long, dark hallway. Echo steps forward, a ring of keys in hand. She leads them through the hall, “ _Ai Kwin,_ the _Sangedakru_ prisoners are in a cell at the end of this hall.” 

Clarke and Ontari nod, continuing to follow Echo through the darkened hallway. When they reach a large wooden door, Echo places a key in the keyhole and turns it. The door unlocks and slides open. Clarke and Ontari walk in, coming to a stop at what is in the cell. 

Four people are crowded into the tiny, dark, damp cell. Clarke chuckles softly, causing Ontari to laugh to. The people in the cell wake up, looking up at them. One that appears to be around Clarke’s age whispers, “ _Beja, nou stedaunon osir._ (Please, don’t kill us)” 

Clarke lowers herself down onto a knee, a gentle smile on her face, “ _Nou get yu daun_. (Don’t worry)” Clarke draws a sword from the sheath on her back, “Only you will die.” 

The mixture of Trigedasleng and Gonasleng causes the prisoner’s eyes to widen in fear. Clarke places the blade of her sword against the boy’s throat, “Stand up.” She orders harshly. 

The boy begins to mutter, “ _Beja,_ ” over and over again, but does as he is told. 

Clarke sheathes her sword again, turning to Echo. “Take him to the ritual chamber. I will be right there. Go with her, Ontari.” 

The two women send an annoyed glance at one another but neither deny the order. Echo hands Clarke the keys to the cell and draws her sword. The two turn and walk away, Echo leading the boy with a sword at his back.

Clarke turns back to the other occupants of the cell. “Consider his death a mercy. His death will give you more room to move.” She says with a cruel laugh. 

The remaining three people glare at her, hatred and fear warring on their faces. Clarke walks out of the cell, locking it behind her. She walks through the hallways until she arrives at the ritual chamber. 

She opens the door and walks in. Echo stands off to one side while Ontari is already sitting in a small black circle drawn on the floor. 

Ontari turns to face Clarke, “What should we expect? I know about this ritual but not what it requires.”

Clarke turns to Echo, “I am going to be part of the ritual so we will need you to kill the prisoner.” 

Echo nods. Clarke turns back to Ontari. “From what I can tell, the ritual will be quite painful as the names will be carved into our skin. All that is needed for that to happen is that a drop of blood from an innocent is used. However, the ritual works best with more blood.” 

Clarke walks over to Ontari, “You don’t need to sit in that circle. That is more a superstition than a necessity.” 

Ontari nods and stands up. They walk over to Echo who draws her sword once more. “Once you kill the prisoner, take a step back.” After a moment to think, “Actually, if you would like to participate in the ritual, you may.” 

Echo nods, “I would like that, _Wamplei_.”

Clarke nods. “Alright. Well, are we ready?” 

Echo and Ontari nod. “Echo, you can put your sword down. I will handle this.” 

The prisoner looks at Clarke in terror, obviously having heard what Echo called her. Clarke holds out her right hand and a small black dagger materializes. 

The prisoner begins to squirm, trying to find a way to escape his fate. Before he can attempt to escape, Clarke leans forward and draws the dagger across the boy’s throat, slicing the trachea. 

Blood spurts out from the wound, spraying across Clarke, Echo, and Ontari. The prisoner’s body soon collapses, blood continuing to spill from the wound onto the floor. Clarke raises her arms and begins to chant in Trigedasleng. “ _Chon laik ai gon? Chon ste kom teik ai tombon?_ (Who am I for? Who will take my heart?)”

Suddenly, the room around them turns cold. A cool breeze brushes up against Clarke’s skin. Then, as soon as the cool air came, it is gone, replaced by a scorching heat. 

Suddenly, all three girls clutch their chests, pain shooting through their bodies. None of them cry out in pain, all of them used to it. 

They fall to the ground, clenching their teeth as their bodies writhe in pain. One last incredibly painful jot of pain shoots through all of them before leaving. 

Clarke goes to sit up, but before she can, the pain returns. The feeling of a knife being dug into her skin above her heart causes her to roll over in an attempt stop it. 

This time, the pain fades completely. Clarke, Ontari, and Echo all sit up, grimacing in pain. “Why were there two waves of pain?” Ontari asks. 

Clarke shakes her head, “I…I do not know. Even Death has no reason as to why we experienced that pain twice.”

“Well, enough of that. Let’s see who’s names are on our hearts.” Clarke says, rising. 

She walks over to one corner of the room, facing away from the other two girls. She looks down and focuses. Part of her arm vanishes, revealing the top of her breast above her heart. 

Clarke freezes, confusion warring with anticipation at what she sees. Two names are clear on her skin, blood welling out. One name is Ontari, a fact that makes Clarke smile softly, but the other confuses her. 

She spins around when she hears a body hit the ground, surprised to see it was Echo who collapsed. “ _She must have gotten a name she didn’t expect_.” Clarke thinks, walking over to the woman’s side to help her up. 

Ontari joins her, standing above Echo. She smiles at Clarke, obviously happy to have gotten Clarke’s name, but Clarke can see her confusion too. 

Clarke covers her eyes to prevent herself from seeing Echo’s body as she passed out before she could cover up her bare skin. A moment later when Echo wakes up, she looks around her. When she sees Clarke holding her, she gasps before looking down and quickly hiding her skin once more. 

“What happened, Echo? Who’s name do you have?” 

Echo looks down, “Are you sure you want to know?” She asks softly. 

Clarke frowns, sharing a confused glance with Ontari. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Echo sighs, “I am sorry, _Wamplei._ I had no idea.” 

Clarke frowns once more, “Who’s name, Echo?”

Echo reaches down and uncovers her skin so that Clarke can see it. Originally, Clarke glances away, but Echo gently uses her palm to make Clarke look down. 

Clarke’s eyes are immediately drawn to the name on Echo’s chest, or more accurately, _names_. 

Clarke stands up, a gasp leaving her mouth. Ontari looks at Clarke in confusion, “What is it Clarke? Who’s name does she have?” 

Clarke looks at Ontari, a soft smile on her face as she looks down at Echo. “Not name, names.” 

Ontari looks confused for a moment before her eyes widen in realization. “She…she has our names? But how? I have two names but I know that Echo isn’t one of them.” 

It is Echo who speaks, “Echo is not the name I was born with.” She says softly.

Clarke nods, beginning to understand, “Your birth name was Ash, wasn’t it?”

Ontari’s eyes widen in understanding as Echo nods. “Yes. My mother named me Ash. Then, the Ice Queen took me in, trained me. I became close friends with a girl named Echo. Echo had been assigned a mission by Nia and was to leave for it in a few days.” 

Echo pauses, taking a deep breath. “So Echo and I were training in the woods so she would be ready. Nia found us and wanted to test Echo’s nerves. She ordered her to kill I prisoner she had brought with her. Echo couldn’t do it.” 

Echo pauses again, causing Clarke to place a comforting hand on her back. “Then the Ice Queen ordered her to kill me, saying that either she would kill me or we would both die. Her men aimed bows at us so we fought. She got me on the ground and raised her weapon…”

Clarke continues to comfortingly run her hand down Echo’s back. “Before she could strike me, I stabbed her in the chest with an arrow. She died. Then Queen Nia said that the mission that Echo was assigned to, still needed to be done. Said that the village was expecting a young girl named Echo. So, I changed my name to Echo for the mission, and after that, I never changed it back.” 

Clarke nods, “Nia took a lot from many people. Her death was far too quick.” Clarke says angrily. “What do you want to be called?”

Echo shakes her head, “Ash died that day. I haven’t been her for years. Echo is my name now.” 

Clarke nods, standing up and offering a hand to Echo. Echo hesitates for a moment before accepting it and letting Clarke pull her to her feet. 

Clarke turns to Ontari, curious to see her reaction to the development. Ontari’s face is neutral, but a soft smile slowly appears. “Well, I guess plans can change. We are bonded now.” 

Echo and Clarke both smile back before Clarke says, “Echo, you don’t know this yet. As I am Death, I am entitled to bond only a few times in my life. This bond cannot be undone. I am not going to bind us this way yet, as I want to see how we work together. However, if I ever do bond us, it will give you and Ontari immortality like what I possess.” 

Echo’s eyes widen, “Immortality? I would be unable to die?”

Clarke smirks, “Yes, you would. You would also have minor control over shadows.”

Echo frowns, “Control over shadows? What can you do with that?”

Clarke smirks and summons a bow into her hand, “Summon any weapon you want at any time, for one.” 

Echo looks at the bow for a moment before shaking her head, “So much has changed since you arrived, _Wamplei_. I never knew how free I would feel one Nia died.” 

Clarke shakes her head, “Come now, Echo. We are bonded in blood now. You can call me Clarke.” 

Echo nods. Ontari steps forward, “Well, now what will we do? I doubt the council would except three rulers. Especially not three rulers who will never be able to make heirs.” 

Clarke shakes her head, “Their opinions are of no object. And besides, if all goes okay, we will all three be immortal. For now, though, Echo, are you okay with becoming the commander of the Azgeda forces?” 

Echo’s eyes widen, “Of course. I would be honored.”

Clarke nods, “Good. Once we have what we need and Ontari is the Commander, you can ascend to Queen at our sides too.”

Echo nods, her eyes still showing a certain level of disbelief. Clarke says, “For now, we all need to get ready for the ascension. Echo, we will announce your new position after our ascension.” 

Echo nods. The three walk out of the room, trying to ignore the looks they get for being soaked in blood. 

Ontari says, “Echo, do you have somewhere to get ready?”

Echo slowly shakes her head, “I am sorry, _Ai Kwin_ , Nia never saw fit to give me anything.”

Ontari sighs but nods, “Alright. We can all use my chambers. Let's go. And Echo, as Clarke said, we are bonded in blood. Call me Ontari.” 

Ontari leads them to her room, opening the door. The three walk in closing the door behind them. 

********————********

As the three women walk through the hallways, everyone bows their heads. Ontari and Echo wear new outfits with Clarke in the same outfit she had earlier.

After the three bathed, Clarke summoned new clothes for all of them, altering them to their preferences. 

Ontari is dressed in midnight black armor, silver stitches running up the middle. A black hood hangs behind her, in case she wants to use it. 

Echo wears a less elaborate set of black armor. White highlights running down the chest and on its sides. She has one of Clarke’s black swords in a sheathe behind her.

When they reach the throne room, two guards open the door. Clarke’s eyes widen at the massive number of people filling the room. Hundreds of people line both sides of the room with guards standing next to the row. As they enter, the guards all hold up their swords, creating an overhang for them to walk to. 

“Stay here, for now, Echo,” Clarke whispers quietly. “We will call you up soon.” 

Echo nods, standing near the door. She watches as Clarke takes Ontari’s hand in her own, surprised to feel jealous at the interaction. 

As Clarke and Ontari near the throne, an older man steps forward, holding the crown of Azegda. He looks between the two women before Clarke steps forward. In a trembling voice, the man says, “Bow.”

Clarke says loudly so everyone can hear her, “Death kneels before no one.”

The man shivers at the words but nods. He gently places the crown on Clarke’s head before backing away. From the back of the room, Echo calls out, “All hail the new Queens of Azgeda, _Wamplei_ and Ontari!”

Everyone in the room lowers themselves onto a knee, bowing to the rulers. Gasps sounding out as Clarke is called Death. After a few moments, Clarke says, “People of Azgeda, I am sure some of you are doubting that someone could become your ruler so quickly without something being wrong. That is not the case. I am _Wamplei_ and I have chosen to side with Azgeda. Your former queen did not deserve the power she had. She was smart, yes, but she did not care for her people.” 

Clarke takes a breath. “I promise that will not be the case for me or Ontari. You are our people. Azgeda has been out of power for too long. Soon, Azgeda will regain the respect it deserves. Soon, the commander of the twelve clans will be of Azgeda. Once that happens, the other clans will finally have to respect us as they should.” 

Cheers answer Clarke’s speech before Clarke raises a hand, “I have another announcement to make. Echo, come here.”

Echo walks through the isle until she reaches the raised platform. She stands before Clarke and Ontari, a small smile appearing on her face as she looks at her two bonded. “Echo is being made the commander of all Azgeda forces. She will answer directly to us and will take orders for no one but us.” 

Echo nods her head, and for show says, “ _Mochof, Wamplei_. (Thank you, Death.)” 

Clarke nods, turning to Ontari, “Do you have anything to say?” She whispers. 

Ontari looks surprised for a moment before taking a step forward, “People of Azgeda, as _Wamplei_ said, the other clans have scorned us for far too long. I vow to aid the return of Azgeda’s former power. I vow to take my place as Commander and make Azgeda the main source of power.” 

Surprised murmurs sound throughout the room and Ontari takes a small dagger and slices her palm. Gasps sound out as black blood runs down Ontari’s hand. “ _Natblida_ …” The people murmur. 

Clarke steps forward again, “Soon, people of Azgeda. Soon, Azgeda will prosper. Soon, the other clans will fear us as the greatest threat to their power. But first, our target is the Mountain Men. They have taken people for far too long, using them for god knows what. It has to stop. Every person in the mountain who lives on our blood, sits on the bodies of our brethren, will die.” 

Roars of approval sound as Clarke, Ontari, and Echo face them, all three linking their hands.

********————********

**——Lexa Kom Trikru POV——**

**—One Week Later—**

Lexa strides through the tower of Polis, her steps lengthened by her urgent need to hear the report from her Azgeda spy. When she enters the room on the top floor, her eyes fall upon Titus who stands waiting for her. She walks over to her throne and sits down. 

Her spy stands at his side, hands clasped behind his back. “Report.” Lexa orders. 

“ _Sha, Heda_. (Yes, Commander). I am afraid I have bad news to report.” The bearded man says. “My contacts in the capital of Azgeda have informed me of some news you will not like to hear.” 

Lexa inclines her head in a ‘go on’ gesture. “My mother, the Ice Queen, is dead.” 

Lexa gasps and rises from her throne, “What!? How? Why?” 

The Prince of Azgeda shakes his head, “I am afraid that the next part of my report only gets worse.” 

Lexa sighs, lowering herself back down onto her throne. “The woman who killed my mother calls herself…” Roan hesitates. “She calls herself _Wamplei_.” 

Lexa nods, sending another annoyed look at Titus. “ _Maybe Wamplei is not against us._ ” Lexa thinks to herself hopefully. 

That hope is dashed as Roan continues, “Many eye-witnesses confirm that the woman possesses many unnatural powers. She also possesses the famed glowing black eyes. Well, after she killed my mother, she and a girl my mother was raising seized power.” 

Lexa interrupts him, “Girl? What girl?” 

Roan sighs, “My mother stole her from her parents when she was very young. She…she has the blood, _Heda._ ” 

Lexa jumps up, turning to glare at Titus. “The Ice Queen had a _Natblida_ and you were unaware of this?” 

Titus slowly nods, “I am sorry, _Leksa._ ” 

Lexa sighs, turning back to Roan. “Continue.”

“Once my mother was dead, _Wamplei_ and the _Natblida_ , Ontari, seized power. Ontari claimed the throne with _Wamplei_ backing her. They killed a man for standing against them.”

“The next day, they announced they would undergo an ancient Ice Nation ritual,” Roan says. 

Lexa’s eyes narrow, “Ritual? What does this ritual do?” 

“The ritual requires those attempting to use the ritual to bathe in the blood of an innocent,” Roan says. 

Lexa stands, rage changing her expression. “Bathe in the blood of an innocent. Only Azgeda would do that.” 

Roan doesn’t deny the accusation and continues, “The ritual reveals the person meant for whoever does the ritual in the form of a name being carved into their chest. I do not know the result of the ritual, only that Ontari and _Wamplei_ successfully ascended.”

Lexa frowns, “I fail to see what is so bad about all of this.” 

Roan sighs, “After ascending, both _Wamplei_ and Ontari gave speeches. Neither of them have any desire to peacefully join this coalition. Both of them seek to return Azgeda to its former strength. Ontari plans to participate in the next conclave. _Heda,_ heed my warning. If she participates, she will win.” 

Lexa’s eyes narrow, “Then she will be barred from competing. Aden should succeed me.” 

Titus interrupts, “I am sorry, _Heda._ Anyone with the blood has the birthright to compete in the conclave. Not even you could stop her. And besides, I hate to point this out, but if there is another conclave, that would mean that you were dead.” 

Lexa sighs, “Then it appears we must find a way to either change Ontari’s mind or kill her.” 

Silence falls over the room until Roan says, “Well? I held up my end of the bargain. Now you hold up yours.” 

Lexa narrows her eyes, “I will not. You are Azgeda. If Ontari wants you, she can get your corpse after becoming commander.” 

Titus shakes his head, “I do not recommend that course of action, _Heda_. This man did you a service. There is no need to turn him into your enemy.” 

Lexa shakes her head, eyes cold. “My mind is made up. Guards! Take this man and throw him in a cell.” 

Roan sneers at her, “I will remember this, _Lexa Kom Trikru_. I did nothing against you and yet you lock me away. You will come to regret this.” 

Lexa chuckles, “Maybe I will but you won’t be around to see it.” 

Two guards come in and drag Roan from the room. Lexa puts her head in her hands, drawing a deep breath. “Leave me, Titus.” 

The man sends one last look in her direction before walking out of the room. Lexa sighs, her mind racing over the report. “ _So I now have two Ice Queens to deal with. I will be sure to try and talk to Wamplei. Explain that it wasn’t me that tried to kill her. Maybe she will understand.”_

She shakes her head, “ _What am I thinking? She is Death itself. Death isn’t exactly known for forgiveness._ ” 

********————********

**——Abigail Griffin POV——**

Abby watches in trepidation as the dropship is filled with the ninety-nine members of the SkyBox. “ _Clarke should be here. Should be sent down with others. She shouldn’t have had to be sent down alone. Oh, Clarke. I hope you still live_.” 

She walks back to the command center of the Ark, standing next to Eric Jackson. Marcus Kane walks in, asking, “Is everything prepared?” 

Abby nods, “Yes. The wristbands will keep track of their vitals. The communications system on the dropship will allow them to contact us. Once we know that the conditions are survivable, we can begin discussing a way to get us all to the ground.” 

Kane nods his head. Suddenly, a guard rushes in, “Doctor Griffin! You are needed in the Med-Bay, immediately!” 

Abby spins around, “What has happened?” 

The guard responds, “The Chancellor has been shot.” 

Abby’s eyes widen and she races out of the command center, Jackson close behind her. Once they leave, Marcus Kane turns back to the monitors on the screen. “Please, let the ground be survivable. Our people are doomed if it isn’t.” He mutters. 

He watches as the dropship is launched, heart racing. “ _I pray we did not just send all ninety-nine of them to their deaths._ ” 

Out loud, he says, “May we meet again.” 

The phrase is echoed by everyone else in the command center, “May we meet again…”

**A/N.**

**Alright, there is chapter three. This chapter is ending as the show begins.**

**Please let me know what I think!**


	4. And If They Laugh, Then Fuck ‘Em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT.  
> It is marked so if you wish to skip it, skip past the bold warnings. There will not be any necessary information in the smut.

**Chapter Title is from ‘Without Me’ by Halsey.**

**  
Not Wanheda, Wamplei**

**Description:** Clarke Griffin was born on The Ark. For her entire life, she was forced to suffer for a decision she paid the price for. After Clarke’s mother turns in Clarke’s father, Clarke is broken. She is arrested for aiding her father and is placed in a prison cell until she can be executed when she turns eighteen. Clarke is visited by a mythical being who gives her an offer…

 **Tags:** Evil!Clarke, Death!Clarke, Dark!Clarke, OP!Clarke.

 **Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Ontari/Echo(Ash).

 **Texts:** Normal(Normal exposition and dialogue), _Italics(Trigedasleng or other foreign languages),_ **Bold(Personal thoughts or mental communication)**.

 **Rating:** Rated M for extreme violence and language. 

**Chapter Four(Ai Laik Azgeda)**

**This chapter earns the M rating. Explicit content will only be up on Archive of our Own. A censored version will be up on other sites.**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

Clarke, Ontari, and Echo walk quietly through the halls of the palace, none of them saying a word. Ontari’s previous words come back to Clarke, “ _The downside is that after this ritual, the people who have each other’s names on their chests will feel an almost undeniable pull towards one another until either the bonded accept the lust and consummate the relationship, or deny it and one of them dies._ ”

They come to a stop outside of Queen Nia’s off chambers, Ontari hesitating for a moment. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. The chambers are spacious, filled with expensive-looking silks and furs. A large bed is pressed against one side of the room. A tub similar to the one in Ontari’s chambers sits next to a window, empty. 

The three women make their way into the room, both Ontari and Echo hesitating to interact with the room of their former enslaver. 

Clarke places a hand on Ontari’s left shoulder and Echo’s right, “It’s okay, you two. Nia is dead at the hand of Death itself.”

Echo nods, “You are right. I am sorry, Clarke. I am just so used to fearing her that it is hard to tell my mind not to.”

Ontari nods, “Echo is right. I know my fear is irrational but I can’t stop it. I am so used to fearing Nia’s wrath.” 

Clarke smiles softly, “I understand. You have both grown up in the shadow of Nia. She may be gone, but the shadow she cast on you remains. The only way to master your fear is to accept the past you shared with her. To let it go. To decide that you control your own destiny.” 

Silence falls over the room, only split by sharp breaths being drawn by all three of them as a new feeling rushes through their bodies. Clarke gasps softly at the new feeling, a desire unlike anything she has ever felt. It feels as though a magnet is drawing her towards Ontari and Echo, and she can tell that they are experiencing the same thing. 

Before any of them can do anything to stop it, the three are drawn together into a tangle of limbs, skin pressed against skin. 

**(A/N. WARNING FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT.)**

Clarke finds her mouth locked to Ontari’s soon after, a pant of need leaving her mouth at the feeling. Clarke places her hand behind Ontari’s head, pulling her mouth tighter against her own. She slips her tongue out of her mouth, gently probing Ontari’s soft lips. 

Ontari moans slightly at the act, opening her mouth slightly. Clarke’s tongue darts inside, tasting every inch of Ontari’s mouth, causing the woman to moan once more. 

Clarke gasps as Ontari’s tongue fights back, forcing its way into her own mouth. The feeling of Ontari’s tongue in her mouth is like nothing she has ever felt. 

Clarke barely restrains a moan, the sound coming out as a guttural growl. Clarke finds Ontari’s legs wrapped around her middle and she places her palms under them to hold her up. Without a second thought, she carries Ontari over to the bed, placing her onto the large fur blanket. 

She pulls back briefly, smiling down at Ontari. Her lips are slightly swollen from the force of their kisses, staggered breaths leaving her mouth. 

Before Clarke can once again attack Ontari, she is forced onto the bed from behind by strong, lithe arms. Clarke finds herself on her back, her silver hair splayed out around her head. 

Echo’s body presses against her own, lips soon finding their way onto her mouth. Clarke’s body writhes under Echo’s assault, muscles flexing as she moves. 

Echo’s lips leave her own, finding their way to her neck. Clarke is unable to suppress a moan this time as Echo’s teeth gently latch onto her neck. Echo’s tongue soothes the same area a moment later, the warm wetness causing Clarke to moan again. 

Suddenly, Clarke feels a gentle pressure against her back. She carefully looks over her shoulder, smiling when she sees Ontari pressing her chest against her back. 

Clarke possesses a sudden urge to assume dominance and uses her strength to flip Echo onto her back. She leans down, her lips finding their way to Echo’s collarbone. 

Behind her, Ontari’s tongue trails its way down her neck, causing her to shiver. She keeps her focus on Echo, sliding the woman’s armor off of one shoulder to reveal more of her soft skin.

Echo squirm beneath her, bringing her own hands up to pull her armor further off. The tops of Echo’s breasts come into few, a sight Clarke is all too eager to see once more. 

Behind her, Ontari’s hands tug on the top of her armor, pulling it down to reveal the skin on her back. 

Clarke allows the back of her armor to fully dissipate, enjoying Ontari’s short cry of shock. 

She returns her focus to Echo as the woman pulls her armor further off to reveal her breasts in full. 

Clarke pauses for a moment, enjoying the sight of the beautiful woman splayed out underneath her. She leans down and runs her tongue along the soft skin, enjoying the shiver that runs through Echo’s body at the contact. 

She slowly runs her tongue down Echo’s breast until it comes into contact with the soft bud at the center. A moan of pleasure leaves Echo’s mouth, motivating Clarke to continue her work. 

Clarke gently takes the small bud into her mouth, nipping it softly. Echo’s body bucks at the action. Clarke releases the pink skin, soothing it with her tongue. 

A movement behind her causes Clarke to cast a glance over her shoulder. Her eyes widen as she sees Ontari moving towards her. Ontari places herself next to Clarke, placing her mouth against Echo’s other breast. 

The tall woman begins to mewl from the pleasure as Clarke and Ontari pleasure her chest. Slowly, Clarke’s lips begin to move further down, leaving a trail of fire down Echo’s chest and abdomen. 

Clarke’s hands come up, gently grabbing the sides of Echo’s armor. She looks up at Echo for confirmation, only receiving a soft nod in return. Clarke pulls Echo’s armor off entirely, leaving her in only underclothes. 

Clarke crawls down the bed, her lips trailing their way down Echo’s muscular legs. When the reaches Echo’s knees, she begins to move back up towards the woman’s center, gently biting her skin as she goes. 

She places both of her hands on the insides of Echo’s thighs, gently spreading Echo’s legs to allow her better access. 

Clarke looks up and is surprised to see Ontari viscously attacking Echo’s lips with her own. The woman’s body spasms as Clarke’s fingers brush against her still-covered core. Clarke gently hooks her fingers underneath the band of the underclothes and pulls them down. She eases them off of Echo’s legs, tossing them off to the side. 

She makes her way towards Echo’s core, eyes widening at the patch of skin between the woman’s legs. A clear liquid already flows from the woman’s core, a clear sign to her enjoyment. 

Clarke moves her head near to it, gently blowing a breath against the bundle of nerves. Echo’s body shivers as the cool breeze brushes against her most protected area, a gasp leaving her mouth. The sound is muffled by Ontari’s mouth on Echo’s though. 

Suddenly, Ontari stops her assault on Echo’s mouth and makes her way towards Clarke. 

Clarke doesn’t see her, all of her focus on Echo’s core as she brings one hand up to gently touch the center. Ontari’s hands soon find their way under Clarke’s chest-armor, brushing against her breasts.

Clarke lets out a sharp breath at the contact but keeps her focus on Echo. She uses her right hand to gently stimulate the wet skin. She curls her right hand into a fist, only leaving her middle finger extended. Taking a deep breath, she slips the middle finger into Echo, the tight, wet warmth a new feeling for her. 

Echo lets out a loud moan at the penetration, a shiver shaking her entire body. “More…” Echo gasps out. 

Clarke smiles up at the woman and begins to move her middle finger in and out. Soon, she adds another finger, causing Echo to gasp at the change in size. “I’m almost…there…Don’t…stop.” Echo gasps out.

Clarke picks up the pace until Echo tightens around her fingers, a cry leaving Echo’s mouth. 

The woman collapses above her, falling still. Clarke gently removes her right hand from Echo’s center, taking a deep breath. 

It is then that she notices that Ontari never stopped her attack on Clarke’s breasts. Clarke slowly rolls over, lying on her back. Ontari quickly crawls on top of her, her mouth latching onto her own. 

Clarke sighs into the kiss, a hiss of pleasure leaving her mouth as Echo takes one of her breasts into her hand, rolling one of her buds in-between two fingers. 

Clarke dissipates all of the armor above her waist, allowing the two women more access. “That…that’s it…” Clarke hisses out. “Fuck…” The words are muffled by Ontari’s mouth but Clarke can hear Ontari chuckle softly. 

Ontari disconnects her mouth from Clarke’s, causing Clarke to sigh in disappointment. That feeling is remedied when Ontari’s mouth gently presses against the center of her Chausses. Echo pulls back from Clarke’s chest, moving to press into Clarke’s side. Clarke smiles gently at the brunette, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her against her side. 

Ontari soon stops her own assault, moving to press against Echo. Clarke smirks at Ontari, “You seem to have not had your turn yet.” She says. 

Ontari’s eyes widen in shock as Echo rolls over, straddling her. Echo presses her mouth against Ontari’s, grinding her still-naked core against the center of Ontari’s pants. 

Clarke smiles at the sight, moving herself to be behind Echo and Ontari. She reaches up and pulls the material of Ontari’s Chausses down to help reveal her core. Like Echo, Ontari has black underclothes hiding her center from sight, a fact that Clarke soon rectifies. 

Clarke moves her hand to press against Ontari’s center, trying to ignore the sting of pleasure she gets every time Echo’s backside presses against her arm during her gyrations.

Clarke quickly slips one finger into Ontari’s warmth, not bothering with foreplay as she did for Echo. She quickly begins to move in and out, Echo’s backside continuing to press against her arm as she rides Ontari’s middle. 

It doesn’t take long for Ontari to come apart under the two-way assault, her core tightening around Clarke’s fingers. Echo’s mouth muffles Ontari’s scream of pleasure, but the liquid that streams from her core is a sure sign. 

The three women collapse to the bed, side by side. None of them speak, the only sound being that of the jagged breaths they all intake. Clarke notices with a smile that they breathe at the same time, further solidifying their bond. 

Clarke fully dissipates the rest of her armor, pulling Echo and Ontari against her side. The feeling of their bare skin against her own nearly causes her to moan again, but instead, she just lets out a happy sigh. 

**(A/N. WARNING END.)**

Ontari is the first to speak, “So…” 

Clarke chuckles. “I think I know what you meant when you said that the pull was nearly undeniable, Ontari.” 

The woman lets out a laugh of her own, “I had no idea it would lead us to do that.” 

Echo says, “Am I right in assuming the bond has accepted us as one?” 

Clarke nods, “Yes, it has. I believe that is why we breathe in and out at the exact same time.” 

The room is enveloped in silence as Echo and Ontari listen to their breathing, smiling when they hear what Clarke heard. 

“What is next?” Ontari asks. 

Clarke laughs, “You are asking me? You are Queen, Ontari.” 

Ontari faux-pouts, “But I don’t know what to do.” 

Clarke laughs along with Echo, “Fine. I have a—.” 

She is cut off by a knock at the door, “ _Ai Kiwns. I apologize for the disturbance. One of our scouts reported something I feel you would wish to hear_.” 

Clarke jumps out of bed, summoning clothes of shadows onto her body. She opens the door and steps out, closing the door behind her. “Yes?” 

The man looks terrified, “One of our scouts reported seeing a large metal object crash to the ground from the sky. It landed in _Trikru_ territory.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen, “ _My people have arrived…_ ” 

“You are dismissed. I will discuss this with Ontari.” Clarke orders.

The man nods, quickly walking away. Clarke opens the door and enters Queen Nia’s old chambers once more. She sees Ontari and Echo looking at her curiously from the bed, their nude bodies hidden under the furs. “What is it?” 

Clarke smiles, “I have a new plan to defeat our enemies. My people have come down to Earth. I am going to return to them and act as a spy. They will trust me.” 

The other two women frown, “And what will we do?” Echo asks. 

Clarke smirks, “I need you, Echo, to begin gathering the Ice Nation army. I hope to get my people to attend the next summit meeting. There, Ontari will get her chance to compete in the Conclave. I will kill _Lexa Kom Trikru_ if I must.” 

The other two women nod, “Won’t _Trikru_ recognize you?” Ontari asks. 

Clarke nods, “Yes, they probably will. I will pretend like I was forced to…” Clarke pauses. “Damn it!” 

Echo frowns, “What is it?” 

“ _Prince_ Roan of Azgeda told the Commander all about what has transpired here.”  
Ontari’s eyes narrow, “Why would he do that? He hated his mother but he always cared deeply for his people.”

Clarke sneers, “He believed that Lexa would lift his banishment. She, of course, did not. Locking him up instead.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen as the shadows inform her of all that was said by Lexa. “It appears as though the Commander was not the one behind the attempt on my life. In fact, she was quite upset when she found out about it.” 

Echo frowns, “How do you know all of this?” 

Clarke smiles, “Death has a strong connection to shadows. Anything said near shadows is hearable to Death.” 

Ontari’s eyes widen, “Wow…” She mutters. “Well, back to that. How are you going to get _Trikru_ to trust you?” 

Clarke sighs, “I may have to pretend to seek redemption in the eyes of the Commander. It shouldn’t be too hard as she wants me as an ally anyways.” 

Echo steps forward, “How much did Roan tell Lexa?” 

Clarke sighs, “He told her everything he knew, including the speeches Ontari and I, gave after our ascension. It will be difficult to convince her that I mean her no harm. I may have to pretend as though I was acting under duress.” 

Ontari frowns, “How would that work? She has to know that you are Death. She would never believe that Death would be able to be forced to do anything.”

Clarke sighs, “I will need to convince her that I cannot control the powers that I possess. How I am going to do that, I do not know. For now, I am going to set out for the dropship my people sent to the ground.”

Echo and Ontari nod, “Alright. I will get the Azgeda Army ready for anything.” Echo says. 

Ontari nods, “And I will prepare for the next Summit. By then, we will need to have some sort of plan as to how to get Lexa out of the picture.” 

Clarke nods, “I will take care of her. She cannot stop our plans. We need the might of the twelve clans if we are to take down the Mountain Men without high casualties.” 

Echo and Ontari nod, watching sadly as Clarke summons her black armor and weapons back onto her body. Clarke turns to face both of them, a cheeky smile on her face. “Don’t do too much without me. I would hate to miss out on all the fun.” 

Echo and Ontari both laugh at the joke. “We won’t, Clarke. It wouldn’t feel right, without you.” Ontari says, Echo nodding in agreement. 

Clarke smiles softly, “I will miss both of you. I am ready to bond fully to the two of you if you both are. I never want to lose either of you.” 

Echo and Ontari nod excitedly, “Of course, Clarke.” Echo says. “I am completely ready.” 

Ontari nods in agreement. Clarke smiles, “Come here then.” 

The two women stand from the bed, taking a few moments to find all of their clothes and pull them on. Clarke watches in amusement as the two get dressed, not at all missing having to actually get dressed. 

Clarke leads the two to a table at one end of the room, reaching out a hand to each of them. “Before we do this, remember that this cannot be undone. If you were to deiced after this vow that you do not wish to be bonded to me, it would be too late. Your only escape option would be death.” 

Echo and Ontari both shake their heads, “That does not matter to me, Clarke.” Ontari says. “I know I will never change my mind.” 

Echo nods to the statement causing Clarke to smile. “Good. For this vow to work, we are all going to have to combine our blood. After the ritual is complete, you will both gain the power to control shadows, along with some of Death’s knowledge.” Clarke faces Echo, “You will also gain _Natblida_. Eventually, all three of us will only have ichor, the blood of the gods.” 

Ontari and Echo both nod. Clarke summons a knife. “Hold out your right palm.” She orders. 

She runs the knife along her own palm, silver-black blood oozing from the wound. She gently cuts the palms of Echo and Ontari before saying, “Now, Ontari, place your hand around one edge of mine. Echo, place your’s around the other edge.”

The two do as they are told, pressing their own blood against Clarke’s hand. Clarke pulls her hand back, watching as Echo and Ontari’s blood gets closer and closer to her own. “Once the blood combines, we will need to chant an oath in _Trigedasleng_. The oath is ‘ _Ai laik yun en yu laik mena. Kom disha sheidgeda taim ai les_. _Ona Wamplei, ai promeda disha.’_ (I am yours and you are mine. From this night until my last. On Death, I promise this.)” 

Clarke looks up, “Ready?” 

The moment the three streams of blood combine, Clarke begins to chant. Echo and Ontari join her. “ _Ai laik yun en yu laik mena. Kom disha sheidgeda taim ai les_. _Ona Wamplei, ai promeda disha.”_

When they finish, a ring of shadows explodes outwards from Clarke’s body, being drawn towards Echo and Ontari. The two women gasp in pain as the wave hits them, a shiver passing through their bodies.

After a moment, the darkness in the room gets sucked into the three of them, leaving no doubt that the ritual worked. Clarke smiles, “It worked. Try summoning a blade made of shadows. Picture what you want in your mind.” 

Echo holds out her right hand and a moment later, a beautiful sword made of shadows appears. Echo gasps, her eyes trailing up and down the blade. 

Ontari quickly does the same, holding out both of her hands. Two shorter swords appear in her hands, shadowy power forming a wreath around them. 

Clarke smiles, “Isn’t it amazing? You will never again need to store weapons on your body, though I will for the threatening effect.” 

Echo is the first to react, walking forward to pull Clarke into a tight embrace. Clarke laughs as Ontari joins the hug, the three of them enjoying the presence of their bonded. 

After a moment, Clarke pulls away and says, “Try to summon clothes as I do. It will save you a lot of time.” 

Ontari pulls off her shirt, a smirk on her face as Echo and Clarke eye her body. She closes her eyes, smiling when a moment later, black armor with white highlights appears on her body. Ontari pulls off the rest of her clothes, instantly summoning more armor to cover her body. 

Echo quickly does the same, summoning her own armor. Echo’s is grey with white lines running down the back. Black tendrils curl across the chest area, darkness obviously accepting her command. 

Clarke looks appraisingly at the two, a smile on her face. “Wow. I should have left before I saw you in this armor. Now I don’t want to leave.” 

Echo and Ontari laugh. Clarke sighs, “Nevertheless, I need to set off. I will miss both of you. Train yourself in flawlessly summoning weapons in the middle of a fight. Try and see if you can use other abilities as I do not know what my bonded are capable of.” 

The two nod, Ontari stepping forward. “Thank you so much, Clarke. A few days ago, I was Nia’s serving girl. Now, I am one of the Queens of Ice Nation and am bonded to both of you.” 

Echo nods, “Yes, thank you so much, Clarke. It is only because of your kindness to offer me the opportunity to partake in the blood ritual that I am here now.”

Clarke nods, “I would do it all again. I am glad I met both of you. We will see each other again.”

Clarke walks towards the door, opening it. She sends Echo and Ontari one last look before closing the door. She takes a deep breath and then sets out to meet her people. 

**********————**********

The moment Clarke passes the gate, she shifts into her wraith form, racing across Azgeda territory. 

Due to the high speed she is capable of, she arrives in _Trikru_ territory minutes later. She exits wraith form and changes her clothes to look more simple, quickly reentering her wraith form. “ _I hope my mother is not here. I am not sure I will be able to keep myself from murdering her_.” 

She soon passes Tondc, a sneer on her mouth as she eyes the first grounder village she ever saw. It doesn’t take long for her to find the camp of her people, confusion rolling through her. Her people are making no attempt to be quiet or hide their presence. Rather, they are very loud and entirely unsafe. 

As Clarke draws closer, she realizes why. “ _The idiots sent down the underage prisoners. I didn’t think even my mother could be that stupid._ ”

Clarke takes a deep breath before walking closer to the large group of kids. “ _How many of the juvenile prisoners did they send down? All of them?_ ”

Clarke remains in wraith form as she nears the camp, sneering at two kids making love on the edge of the woods. She walks around one more tree before sighing and returning her appearance to what it used to be. Dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. 

She comes into view of the camp and summons some bruises onto her body to make it look like she struggled to survive. She hears a cry as she approaches and she soon finds a tall, muscular boy with black curls of hair pointing a small gun at her. 

Clarke raises her hands in surrender, “Wait! Don’t shoot! I am Clarke Griffin! I am one of you!” 

The boy with the gun slowly lowers it, though he keeps his finger near the trigger. Clarke slowly walks closer, ignoring all of the distrusting looks she receives. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out hopefully, “Clarke?” 

Clarke sneers, “ _Great. What the fuck did Wells do to get sent down here? His dad wouldn’t have allowed him to come unless he had no choice_.” 

Wells pushes his way past the boy with the gun, not paying him any mind. His eyes find her, looking her up and down as she smiles at her. “Clarke! I am so glad you are alive!” 

The boy rushes towards her, obviously intent with pulling her into an embrace. Just as the boy reaches her, Clarke sidesteps, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Chuckles rise from a few of the other kids in the crowd, causing Clarke to sweep a glare at all of them.

Wells looks up from his spot on the ground. “Clarke? Why did you do that?” 

Clarke shrugs, “Does it matter? I did it.” Clarke turns away from Wells, walking towards the boy with a gun. She stands right in front of him. “Who are you?” 

The boy stands up straight. “You don’t ask the questions around here, Griffin.” 

Clarke sighs, a sly smile appearing on her face. “I have to admit, I was kind of hoping you would say that.” 

Clarke leaps into action, quickly wrapping one arm around the boy’s wrist and squeezing. The boy soon drops the gun, a grunt of pain and surprise leaving his mouth. Clarke uses the boy’s strength against him as the boy tries to spin her around. Clarke redirects his swing, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Clarke places a foot on the boy’s chest, reaching down to pick up the gun. She considers the weapon for a moment before shaking her head. 

“I will ask you again. Who are you?” Clarke says, voice dangerously quiet. 

From beneath her, the boy chokes out, “Bellamy Blake.”

Clarke’s eyes widen, “Of course. I should have known. The boy who got his sister arrested by taking her to a dance. How cute.”

Bellamy snarls at the statement, sending an anguished look at a beautiful black-haired girl. Clarke smiles, “Ah. And you must be Octavia Blake. A pleasure to meet you.”

The girl doesn’t respond, sending an angered look at her brother once more. 

Clarke removes her foot from Bellamy’s chest, allowing him to stand up. She looks at the gun in her hands before sighing and placing her other hand on it. Using a small amount of her strength, she crushes the metal firearm in her hands, turning it into a ball of metal. 

Gasps of awe and terror sound at the action and Bellamy takes a step back. “How did you do that?” Bellamy asks. 

Clarke shrugs, turning and launching the metal ball into the sky. “It doesn’t matter.” She raises her voice. “Listen and listen well. I am here to make sure none of you make any terrible decisions. There are others living on the ground. There have been for years. You are on their territory right now. I am going to attempt to get us into an alliance with them, but that will only happen if you are all accepting of their rules and culture.” 

Bellamy sneers at her, “Why should we listen to you? You have been here, what? A day longer than us? Two? What do you know that we don’t? How do we know that we can trust you.” Murmurs of agreement follow Bellamy’s words. 

Clarke sighs, “This is your last chance, you fools. The people who live here could kill you all without breaking a sweat. Do not give them a reason to. They have weapons and thousands upon thousands of warriors. You wouldn’t stand the ghost of a chance.” 

Silence falls over the group as they all consider her words, “Do not make the wrong decision.” 

Bellamy steps forward, “What kind of rules would we have to follow?” 

Clarke sneers at the boy, “Rules? I will let them explain.”

“Them?” Wells asks from behind her. “Who…is them?” 

Clarke smirks, “The Grounders, of course. Or more accurately, the _Trikru_ clan.” 

Wells frowns once more, “There are more than once clan?”

Clarke nods, “Oh, yes. Twelve to be exact. They form a coalition that is ruled over by a single commander. Or in their language, _Heda._ ”

Wells still frowns, “How do you know all of this already? You arrived three days ago!” 

Clarke sneers at the boy once more, ignoring the heart-eyes he sends at her. “How I know that doesn’t matter. This is your last chance. Will you allow me to help you or will you doom all of you to die?” 

Bellamy shares a look with another boy behind him, a tall boy with long brown hair. Another boy steps out of the crowd, “Why should we trust her? Where has she been for the last three days? Maybe she already eats, sleeps, and shits with these Grounders. Maybe she is one of them. She could be trying to manipulate us.” 

Clarke smirks at the boy’s words, “ _He isn’t far off. I really do live with grounders and I have done far more than sleep with the Grounders. I have fallen for and had sex with two other women._ ” Out loud, she says. “A valid point. Maybe you can’t trust me. But think about it, if I was one of them, wouldn’t I have come with an army or at least one other Grounder?”

Before anyone can give her an answer, Clarke says, “It doesn’t matter. You have an hour to decide before I leave you all to your fates.” Clarke faces the boy who questioned her, “You have balls, kid. I like that. But don’t let your confidence override your mind. You will end up getting yourself killed.” 

The boy smirks, “Aww. I am touched. The Princess cares for me, after all.” 

Wells snarls, “Shut up, Murphy.” 

Clarke sends a quick glare at Wells before turning to face Murphy once more. “I honestly wouldn’t give a fuck if you all died. Remember that.”

Wells gasps at Clarke, causing Clarke to face him with a chuckle leaving her lips. “What is it, Wells? Shocked to hear a _profane_ word leave my lips?”

The boy looks at her in shock, confusion and sadness in his eyes. “What happened to you, Clarke? What turned you into this?” 

Clarke’s eyes turn cold, “What turned me into this, you ask? I don’t know, maybe it was my mother getting my father floated. Or maybe it was you not trying to stop your father from executing me early. Or maybe, it was even being alone on Earth, with plenty of time to think for a few days. I don’t fucking know, Wells. And I don’t care. I am what I am.” 

The boy’s eyes look sad, “Clarke, you don’t understand. I tried to talk my dad out of killing you but he wouldn’t be dissuaded. He said that the information you possessed was a danger to the order on the Ark. I tried, Clarke. I swear it.” 

Clarke shrugs, “It doesn’t matter now. When your dad arrives, he will face justice for all of the crimes he has committed. And under the Exodus Charter, _all crimes are capital crimes._ ” Clarke mimics Wells’ father’s voice mockingly, drawing laughs and cheers of approval from some of the other kids. 

Wells’ eyes widen in shock, “You would kill my father? No, Clarke. You are not capable of killing anything. I know you.”

Clarke sneers, “Oh, really? How do you know I haven’t killed anyone while I have been on Earth? And yes, the moment your father arrives, he will die.” 

Cheers of approval rise from most of the kids around them but Clarke’s eyes are drawn to Octavia Blake. Instead of looking at her like the rest of the kids in worship or fear, Octavia looks at her with respect and desire. Though Clarke can tell that it isn’t sexual desire. No, it is a desire to gain power. 

Clarke smiles at the girl. “ _Perfect. The sister of Bellamy Blake already admires me. She will be a perfect way to make sure that Bellamy remembers his place. My plans are proceeding exactly as I hoped_.” 

Clarke is so focused on Octavia that she does not sense the presence of a Grounder in a tree above the camp, his eyes focused on two people. “ _I need to warn Heda of what is happening._ ” The figure thinks. 

He turns to leave but his eyes are drawn back to a beautiful face. Pale skin and black hair frame elegant features. “ _She is beautiful…_ ” The figure thinks, a sigh leaving his mouth as he sets out to return to Tondc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome but please remember that negative feedback is very bad for motivation and will delay the next update.
> 
> Explanations:  
> I hope the smut came out okay. I have never written anything like that before tbh. I didn't want it to feel forced.  
> I had to make up a few Trig words for the ritual so please forgive me if you do not like them.


	5. I Said Knock Knock, Let The Devil In

**Chapter Title is from ‘Venom’ by Eminem.**

**  
Not Wanheda, Wamplei**

**Description:** Clarke Griffin was born on The Ark. For her entire life, she was forced to suffer for a decision she paid the price for. After Clarke’s mother turns in Clarke’s father, Clarke is broken. She is arrested for aiding her father and is placed in a prison cell until she can be executed when she turns eighteen. Clarke is visited by a mythical being who gives her an offer…

 **Tags:** Evil!Clarke, Death!Clarke, Dark!Clarke, OP!Clarke.

 **Pairing:** Clarke Griffin/Ontari/Echo(Ash).

 **Texts:** Normal(Normal exposition and dialogue), _Italics(Trigedasleng or other foreign languages),_ **Bold(Personal thoughts or mental communication)**.

 **Rating:** Rated M for extreme violence and language.

**Chapter Five(Last Chance)**

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

Clarke sighs, looking up at the sky as she awaits her people’s decision. “ _If they don’t make the right decision I will have to get rid of them. They cannot be allowed to threaten the coalition once Ontari is Heda_.”

She senses movement above her in the trees, her eyes narrowing. She enters her wraith form and takes off after the figure. She quickly catches up to him and knocks him from the tree.

The figure collapses to the ground, groaning in pain. Clarke exits her wraith form and leans towards him, “What do we have here? A spy?”

The figure does not respond, “Who were you rushing off to, spy?”

The man grimaces but still does not respond. Clarke sighs, “Alright. The hard way, it is.”

She holds out her right hand and a blade of shadows appears. The figure’s eyes widen in terror as he tries to crawl away from her. Clarke cocks her head, “I am not going to torture you. I merely wish to know what you look like.”

She leans down, using the knife to cut off the back of the mask hiding the figure’s face. She pulls it off, ignoring the struggling of the man.

He has dark skin, brown eyes, and a shaved head. “I will ask you again. What is your name?”

The figure hesitates. Clarke sighs again, “I am not going to hurt you. I need to talk to the Commander and I doubt hurting one of her people will aid me in that.”

“ _Ai laik Linkon_.” The figure mutters.

Clarke nods, “It is good to meet you, Lincoln. I apologize for the injuries I likely caused you by knocking you out of the tree. I could not let you falsely inform Indra.”

She offers a hand to Lincoln, pulling him to his feet when he takes it. The grounder looks at her nervously, “ _Laik yu…_ ” Lincoln hesitates, eyes flashing in reverence and fear. “ _Laik yu Wamplei_?(Are you…Are you Death?)”

Clarke sighs, “I am Death but there is no need for fear.” Clarke fakes a distressed expression. “I need to speak to the Commander. _Azgeda is after me._ ”

Lincoln’s eyes fly wide open, “ _Azgeda?_ ” He whispers, voice dropping an octave. “Follow me. The Commander is visiting TonDC because Indra informed her of that metal thing falling from the sky.”

Clarke nods, a smile briefly appearing on her pale skin. “Good. Take me to her.”

Lincoln nods, “Right away, Wamplei. Follow me.”

Clarke nods her head, keeping her expression depressed as she follows Lincoln away from the dropship. “ _Shit. I probably should have told my people that I am leaving. Eh, whatever. It isn’t like I care about any of them._ ”

Time passes as they make their way through the woods in relative silence, soon coming to a patrol of _Trikru_ guards. “ _Nou!_ (Stop!)” The guard in the front orders. “ _Chit laik yu hir gon?_ (What are you here for?)”

Clarke steps past Lincoln, ignoring the fearful look he sends her way. “I need to speak to the Commander. Take me to her.”

The man in the front takes a threatening step towards her. He switches to a heavily accented version of Gonasleng. “How dare you! Who do you think you are to order us around?”

Clarke sighs, nearly laughing when in her peripheral vision, she sees Lincoln frantically shaking his head at the guards. “Do you not remember me? I was here a few days ago.”

The guard looks confused for a moment before his eyes widen in terrified recognition. “ _Wamplei_ …” He whispers.

Clarke nods, allowing her appearance to shift slightly, her hair returning to a beautiful silver color. Black armor forms on her body once more, already adorned with weapons of an oozing dark material. The man gulps, lowing himself down on a knee and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “ _Ai laik fiya, Wamplei. Ai laik fiya._ (I am sorry, Death. I am sorry.)”

Clarke nods, “It is of no consequence. Take me to your Commander.”

The man nods, rising to his feet and motioning with one hand for the rest of the guards to stand down.

Clarke walks confidently, enhancing her movements with darkness as the sun sets overhead. When they reach TonDC, Clarke feels hundreds of pairs of eyes fall on her. At the center of the small village, the Commander stands on a small wooden platform, obviously in the middle of a speech. Clarke’s eyes sweep the Commander’s body briefly, allowing herself to admire the woman’s form. “ _She is hot_.” Is all Clarke can think.

The Commander obviously hasn’t yet noticed them because she continues to speak. However, more and more eyes fall upon her as she walks towards the wooden platform. She begins to listen closely to what the Commander is saying. The speech is in Trig, but Clarke’s mind quickly translates it into English to make it easier on herself. “ _…received word that the Ice Nation may be planning on some kind of offensive move. According to my information, their forces are forming into a singular force, combining their power into one large army. This comes along with the news that…Death may have sided with the Ice Nation. However, we have also heard that Queen Nia is dead. Killed by Death._ ”

It is at that moment that Lexa’s eyes fall upon Clarke, widening in surprise. Lexa trails off, her eyes not leaving Clarke’s. Silence falls over TonDC as Clarke walks to the wooden platform, pulling herself up. She ignores a bald man with tattoos on his head when he tries to stop her, walking forward to stand only a few feet from the Commander.

The silence grows suffocating as Clarke wills her expression to look as innocent and broken as she can. “ _Heda._ ” She says respectfully, breaking the silence.

That snaps the Commander out of silence as she says, “ _Wamplei. I must say, this is unexpected. I have been told that you have chosen to side with Ice Nation._ ”

Clarke shakes her head, “No. That is what they want you to think. That is a rumor started by _Azgeda_ to try and make sure I wouldn’t have any choice but to side with them. I did visit them, yes, but that was merely to deliver justice to one who has escaped it for far too long. A fact I am pretty sure you can agree on.”

Lexa looks hesitant before saying, “We can continue this discussion in a more private setting.” She turns to the gathered crowd of people. “ _Ban op._ (Leave)” She orders.

Clarke admires the speed with which the Commander’s orders are carried out. “ _Heda, I do not think it wise to talk with Wamplei alone._ ” The bald man whispers into Lexa’s ear.

Lexa shakes her head, “Enough, Titus. If _Wamplei_ wanted me dead, I already would be. I will be fine.”

Clarke follows Clarke off of the wooden platform, sending a brief sneer in Indra’s direction. The woman’s eyes widen and she walks toward them. However, the Commander holds up a hand. “ _Hod op.”_ She barks, causing the dark-skinned woman to stop in her tracks.

Clarke follows the Commander into the building that she spent her first night on the ground in, looking around herself.

The Commander leads her to a wooden table, gesturing for her to sit. Clarke does, watching as the Commander does the same. Before Clarke can speak, the Commander says, “I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot, _Wamplei_.”

Clarke chuckles lightly, though her eyes flash dangerously for a moment. “You don’t say.”

The Commander flinches, “My Flamekeeper acted against my orders. I had no knowledge of what he planned to have done to you. If I had, I would have stopped him.”

Clarke cocks her head, “Would you? Really? From the way I see it, killing me does nothing but benefit you. Especially if your people believed I died at your hand. Is it not the belief of your people that by killing someone, you take their power?”

Lexa flinches slightly, “ _Wamplei…_ ”

Clarke cuts her off again, “I know that what you say is true. However, I do not believe I have received justice for my attempted murder.”

The Commander looks down, sighing. “If you wish to have your justice, I will not stop you. However, I need a Flamekeeper. I must ask you not to kill Titus as he is the only Flamekeeper we have.”

Clarke scoffs, “Then what justice would you see me receive? Have me kill the men who attempted to carry out what they thought to be their Commander’s orders? No. Have your Flamekeeper train a replacement. He dies for his attempt to kill Death. There is no escaping that fact.”

The Commander nods, a brief flash of sadness appearing on her features. “It will be done.” Silence falls for a moment. “May I ask what you were doing in _Azgeda?_ I sense I am missing a few pieces to that story.”

Clarke nods, “A fair question, one I am inclined to answer. However, before I do, I need to discuss something with you.”

Lexa nods. “Good. I would like to discuss the arrival of the metal dropship as it carried a small portion of my people aboard it.”

Lexa’s forest-green eyes fly open, “ _Your_ people? You are from the sky?”

Clarke nods, “Yes, Commander. I am from the Sky. And as for them, I do not want them harmed. Is that clear?”

Lexa nods, “Yes, _Wamplei._ ”

“Good. Now back to your question. As I said earlier, I visited _Azgeda_ to deliver justice to one who has long since passed the point of no return. Queen Nia is dead, and with it your need for vengeance against Ice Nation. She was the one responsible for the death of your lover, Costia. Do not allow your hatred with her to transfer to her people.”

Lexa’s eyes narrow slightly but she knows better than to talk back to Clarke. She does not say anything in response, however, a fact that makes Clarke rise from her chair threateningly. Lexa shakes her head, obviously pulling herself out of memories. “I understand, _Wamplei._ ”

Clarke nods, “Good. And as for the other rumors _Prince_ Roan informed you, yes, Queen Nia possessed a _Natblida._ She ascended after Nia’s birth and is eager to start a war. She has become what Nia wanted. She wants your position.” In her head, Clarke adds, “ _And she will have it. Even if that means you have to die to accomplish that._ ”

Lexa nods slowly, “Do you have a plan to deal with her?” Lexa pauses. “You are helping us, right? The Coalition?”

Clarke nods, “Of course.” Her voice fluctuates slightly as she speaks and Clarke notices the Commander’s eyes narrow. “ _Shit. She’s good.”_

Lexa’s hand inches towards her sword on her waist causing Clarke to sigh. “Come now, _Lexa kom Trikru_. What do you think you can do to me? I am immortal, for fucks sake.”

Lexa’s hand stops moving as she realizes the truth behind Clarke’s words. “What do you want?” She asks hesitantly.

Clarke rises to her feet, allowing all pretense of her calm self to fall away. A cool breeze blows through the room as the shadows begin to swirl around her. She walks over towards Lexa, enjoying the look of fear her mere presence causes the mighty Commander.

She walks so she stands behind the Commander, reaching out with her right hand to brush it along the back of the Commander’s neck. “What do I want?” Clarke asks, her voice echoing.

Her hand travels up Lexa’s neck, briefly brushing against the silky brown hair on the Commander’s head. It travels to the front of Lexa’s cheek as Clarke walks back into Lexa’s line of sight. “I don’t wish to have to do anything to you, Lexa. You are a powerful _woman,_ a fact I greatly respect. However, you stand in the way of my ultimate goal.”

Lexa shivers as Clarke’s hand remains pressed against her cheek. Clarke is impressed when the Commander speaks clearly, keeping any sign of fear out her voice. “You want to become Commander?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. Not at all. I do not seek power.”

“What do you want!?” This time, Lexa is unable to keep her voice fully level.

Clarke chuckles, speaking coldly. “Do not presume to speak to me in that manner again, _Commander_. And… _my goals are beyond your understanding._ ”

Clarke pulls back her hand, moving to sit back in her chair. She carelessly places her feet on the table, smirking at the disgusted and angered expression the Commander has. “I do not wish to hurt you, Lexa. No. Why would I? You have done nothing to me. Death does not needlessly take lives.”

She pauses for a moment, letting her words sink in. “However, in order for my plans to work, I need to get someone I can trust to become Commander. And unfortunately, that isn’t you.”

Lexa rises to her feet, anger flitting across her face. “Does that make you mad, _Lexa?_ That I am going to snatch away your power and give it to someone else? That I do not believe you worthy?”

At that point, Lexa’s eyes briefly flash red. Clarke smiles. “There it is. I was waiting for that.”

Lexa’s eyes grow even angrier, pulsing the color of blood. Clarke sighs, waving one hand in the air. In a heartbeat, Lexa is restrained with strands of shadows. “Now now. You don’t want to do anything you may regret…”

Lexa’s eyes die down, returning to their normal green color. “You…you were trying to wake… _her?_ Why? How did you even know about _her?_ ” 

Clarke laughs, voice changing, becoming far more ancient. “I can sense when one of my brethren are around. Even if it is one of my grandchildren.”

Lexa’s eyes widen, “ _The Spirit of Blood, the essence of the Commander’s, is the child of Death?_ ”

Clarke nods, “Yes. At the dawn of time, there was nothing. Nothing except for the empty, dark, vacuum of the void. However, that all changed when a massive explosion created the universe as we know it. During that explosion, the first _Spirit of Power_ was created. Me.”

Lexa’s green eyes narrow, “You are saying that you have existed since the dawn of time itself?”

Clarke shakes her head, “No, of course not. Time is a whole other thing I will not discuss. However, what I can say, is that after the creation of the universe, I was alone. Or so I thought. As time passed, a few more spirits came to exist. The first one to form was my brother, the _Spirit of Life.”_

“And to clarify, _I_ have not existed for very long. The role of the Host of Death is one that has been taken up by hundreds of people over the years.”

Lexa nods along. “Okay, back to my story. Through the combination of our powers, more spirits were born.”  
Lexa grimaces. Clarke chuckles. “Yeah, most react the way you just did. Technically, every spirit that came after me and my brother was born out of asexual incest. My brother and I did not plan on that happening. Our _children,_ if you want to call them that, each have control over an essential element of life. They are the _Spirit of Air,_ the _Spirit of Earth,_ the _Spirit of Fire, and the Spirit of Water._ ”

Lexa nods again, listening intently to Clarke as she explains. “After the elemental spirits came the physical spirits with the most powerful being that of the _Spirit of Blood._ The only other spirit beside me and my brother to have enough power to obtain a host. That host currently being you.”

“I am a host to one of your…what?…Grandchildren?”

Clarke laughs at that, “…Yes.”

Lexa grimaces again. “I am actually surprised that _the Spirit of Blood_ just tried to attack me. That is something it should know better about.”

“So, what you are saying, is that the girl I see before me is the host of the _Spirit of Death?_ ”

“Indeed. However, it is slightly more complicated than that. Technically, _the Spirit of Death_ moved on. However, before doing that, we infused the essence of our power to the soul of…me.”

Lexa frowns, “Who am I talking to right now?”  
“There is no difference. Death and I are one and the same. We are truly one. We are the same being.” Clarke says.

Lexa nods, “Is it the same for me and the _Spirit of Blood_?”

Clarke shakes her head, “No. You have not fully accepted the spirit and you never will. The only way you can fully combine with a spirit as _we_ have is if you accept everything. You have too good of a heart to be a successful host to the _Spirit of Blood_.”

“Too good of a heart? What does that even mean?” Lexa asks.

“You are too caring. The hosts of the _Spirits of Power_ are supposed to care for nothing and no one. As much as you walk around talking about h _odnes laik kwelnes (_ Love is weakness) _,_ you do not truly believe that. Deep down, you care for many people greatly.”

Lexa shakes her head, “You are wrong.”

Clarke chuckles, “Oh, am I? Really? No. You just cannot accept the truth. After your mistakes lead to the murder of your lover Costia, you created this facade of love being weakness.”

Once more, Lexa’s eyes flash red. Though this time there is heartbreak along with the anger in her eyes. “I am sorry, _Leksa._ I cannot just allow you to continue living. I am immortal, but a millennia old metaphysical law gives me a weakness. Only a _Spirit of Power_ can kill another _Spirit of Power_.”

Lexa doesn’t react to that for a moment, “So I can kill you?”

Clarke nods. “And because of that, you are going to kill me?”

Clarke sighs, “As I have said, I do not want to kill you. However, as long as you are alive, I am not invulnerable.”

“Is there another option?” Lexa asks quietly.

Clarke nods, “There is, but it would be extremely painful for you.”

“What would it require?”

“In order for me to be confident with letting you live, I would have to extract the _Spirit of Blood_ from your body.” Clarke says.

Lexa’s eyes widen, “No. The _Spirit of Blood_ is part of me. Has been since I ascended to Commander.”

Clarke sighs, “Then there is nothing left for us to discuss. I am sorry, _Leksa kom Trikru._ This is not how I wanted this to go.”

A lone tear rolls down one of Lexa’s cheeks, her green eyes saddened. Clarke raises a hand, summoning a small black dagger into her grip, standing up and walking toward Lexa. Before she can reach him, however, Lexa’s eyes glow red and a pulse of power sends Clarke crashing into the wall of the building.

Clarke groans slightly as her head spins from the force of which she hit the wall. She rises to her feet, looking around herself in confusion when she doesn’t see the Commander. Clarke snarls when she sees the door to the building swing open and Lexa duck out of it.

Clarke enters wraith form and races after Lexa, catching up to her in a heartbeat. She slams the brown-haired woman to the ground, her right hand tightening around her neck.

“Running? Really? You have to realize that escaping Death is impossible.”

Lexa doesn’t respond, her face becoming pale from a lack of blood flow. Behind them, Clarke hears footsteps approaching so she picks up the Commander and enters wraith for once more.

She races out of TonDC, coming to a stop in the woods. She slams the Commander to the ground. A groan of pain leaves the green-eyed woman’s pink lips. Clarke shakes her head, a sad expression on her face. “I am sorry this is necessary. I do not want to kill you, Lexa. But I cannot risk there being someone who can kill me.”

Lexa looks up at her, her eyes red again. She doesn’t say anything and Clarke raises a hand above her head, a dagger appearing once more. She prepares to bring it down when she thinks of something.

She sighs, lowering her arm and standing up. She shakes her head, her appearance shifting back into her original appearance. She allows her eyes to widen in confusion, looking around herself. In a heartbeat, Lexa sweeps her leg under Clarke’s causing her to fall to the forest floor.

Clarke allows fear to appear on her face, “Who are you?” She asks.

Lexa’s eyes widen in shock as she looks down at the cowering form of the blonde-haired woman. After a moment of contemplation, Lexa says, “I am Lexa, the Commander of the Twelve Clans.”

Clarke looks fearful again, “Commander? How did I come to meet you?”

Lexa frowns, appearing to decide whether or not she can trust Clarke’s innocent act. “You…I found you walking in the woods. A Reaper attacked you but I managed to save your life.”

Clarke nearly laughs at the Commander’s attempt at a lie, but she fakes a grateful smile, “Thank you!”

The Commander still doesn’t seem to fully buy her innocent act so Clarke asks, “Did…did I do anything? Sometimes…sometimes I act in ways I never normally would. I cannot even remember any of it.”

Lexa hesitates before reaching out a hand, “No. You are fine.”

Clarke allows the Commander to pull her to her feet. Clarke allows a gasp to leave her lips when she sees the red marks on the Commander’s neck. She reaches out slightly, her hand stopping inches from the Commander’s inflamed skin. “Did I do that? Oh, I am so sorry.”

Lexa shakes her head, “It is alright. Come. We should go to TonDC.”

Clarke nods, following after the Commander. When they reach TonDC, Titus and Indra rush towards them, weapons drawn. Lexa orders in Trig, “ _Chil daun._ (Stand down)”

Indra responds, “ _But Heda…”_

“ _Hosh klin!_ (Silence!)” Lexa orders.

Indra falls silent, looking at Clarke suspiciously. “What are you saying?” Clarke asks, faking ignorance.

Indra and Titus look at her like she is an idiot before turning to face Lexa, “ _Chit don kom au?_ (What happened?)”

Lexa shakes her head, “ _Gontaim._ (Later)”

Indra nods, falling silent. “Take my guest to one of the guest rooms. I will speak to her in the morning.” Lexa orders Titus.

The bald man tries to protest again, but one look from the Commander and he closes his mouth. He gestures with one hand for Clarke to follow him, sending an angered look her way.

After Clarke is settled, she reaches out with her extensive hearing, listening for Lexa’s voice. She soon picks it out. “ _I do not trust her. One moment she was trying to kill me and now she doesn’t even know who I am.”_

“ _We should kill her now,_ ” Indra suggests.

Lexa hesitates, “ _That is the smartest course of action but I do not wish to do that. If she truly is being possessed by the Spirit of Death, I need to try and save her. However, I want you to watch her closely. If she shows any sign of returning to how she was, kill her._ ”

Indra nods, “ _Sha, Heda._ ”

“ _Good. And tell our people not to act differently around her than they would any of them. She is not aware of her other personality and I would like to keep it that way._ ”

“ _Sha, Heda,_ ” Indra responds once more.

Clarke stops listening, a victorious, cruel smirk appearing on her features. “ _Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen…_ ”

**A/N.**

**Okay, a lot happened this chapter.**

**I do not have much time at the moment so I am not going to write out explanations. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**

**Thanks for all of the support!**


End file.
